It's Been a While
by ravens23fan
Summary: What Happens when Edward has to leave again to help his family and friends...EB...set after eclipse
1. Promise

**This is my first Twilight Story...So please read and review....**

**Description- What happens when Edward has to leave once again to help his family and friends. Set after Eclipse.**

It's been a While

Chapter One

_Bella's POV_

_"Hey, there you are." I uttered as I entered Edward's room. "I didn't know if you were home." I said with a laugh trying to change the harsh mood that was surrounding us, but it didn't seem to work. Edward continued to stare out the window. "Where is everyone?" I asked. After a few seconds he finally turned to face me. _

_"They had to leave." _

_I just nodded not knowing if he was going to continue or not. So I figured I would tell him my good news. _

_"So I know I've been kind of stand offish about the wedding but today I took a step towards it." I said with a smile. That seemed to catch his attention in some way but his eyes still seemed vacant. Knowing he wasn't going to respond I continued. "I found a dress, I really like it and hopefully you will too." _

_"Can I see it?" He asked. Finally a reaction but I couldn't help but laugh. _

_"No you can't Mr. traditional." _

_"Bella we need to talk." He whispered. _

_"What's wrong?" I was getting that feeling in the pit of my stomach. The same feeling I got before he left me. _

_"We got word of some troubles in Alaska. My family has already gone to help, but it seems that it's bigger then we all thought."_

_"How big?"_

_"Big enough that they need my help."_

_"Well what's going on? What's happening?" I rambled but stopped when I heard him sigh. _

_"Bella it's like a war up there. Covens are attacking other covens for no reason." _

_"Why do you have to help, what does this have to do with this family?" I stuttered wanting answers but trying to stay calm. _

_"Our friends are in danger, they need our help." _

_"No they don't." I cried out not being able to contain myself any longer. It hurt to bad. He couldn't leave me again, especially to go off and fight in some big battle. _

_"Bella." Edward sighed pulling me closer to him. _

_"You can't leave." I begged. _

_"I have to…" and with that I pulled away and walked to the other side of the room, away from him. But as soon as I stopped moving he was right behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'll come back to you. I promise I'll come back to you and I'll see you in that beautiful wedding dress." He whispered his perfect voice, soothing me. _

_"Do you promise?" I muttered already knowing he was promising. _

_"Yes, love. I promise I will come back to you." _

_"Maybe you could change me and then I could help." _

_"Bella we won't be able to control you and from what Tanya said we need all the control we can get." _

_And there it was... her. The gorgeous vampire that was perfect in many ways, more ways then I could ever be. The thought of him being with her while I'm here all alone sent my heart into an ongoing spiral. _

_"Don't even think it." Edward whispered pulling me back over to the bed and onto his lap. "It's not about her, It's about all of them and they need me so does my family." He explained. _

_"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I said smiling for the first time since he told me. _

_"I know you love." Edward murmured before leaning in and placing a soft kiss onto my forehead. _

_"When will you come back?" I couldn't help but ask. _

_"When I can. But until then I can't contact you and you can't contact me." _

_Not only was he leaving me but I can't talk to him. I didn't get to know if he was ok. How could I live through that? I don't think I can live through that not again not after everything that's happened. _

_"So what am I suppose to do just wait her, wondering ever night if my fiancé is alive or dead." I screamed. _

_"Bella calm down." He begged. _

_"No I won't." I screamed again. _

_"Bella if anyone found out about you, about us they could use you against me. Bella they could kill you." He said anger filling his voice. _

_"I can't…I can't understand this and I don't want to." I sobbed collapsing onto the cool floor. Before my knees had fully landed onto the surface his cold arms wrapped around me tightly and held onto me. He whispered how much he loved me into my ear and how he would come back to me, but I still held doubt in my heart.  
_

_"Why am I never good enough?" I cried out. _

_"Bella stop… you have no idea how hard this is for me. I don't want to hurt you again. But I'll never forgive myself if something happens to my family and I wasn't even there to try and help. And you know I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me." _

_"I know it's just hard…I can't be away from you again." I whispered. _

_Edward continued to hold me for a few minutes soothing my shaking body. Slowly his movements became softer until they stopped completely. I quickly looked up at him and found him looking down at me with a look I'd only seen a few times before. _

_"Bella." _

_"What?" _

_"I want to make love to you." I stopped breathing as the words left his mouth. _

_"Are you sure…" _

_"I love you Isabella Swan." _

_"I love you too Edward Cullen." _

_He slowly laid me back onto the bed and moved to hover over me. He gently kissed my lips, but soon our kisses became more and more passionate. Before I could fully comprehend what was going to happen I felt his smooth fingers move up my shirt until he gently cupped my lace covered breasts. I softly moaned as he continued to massage my body. _

_"Edward." I said with a breathless voice. _

_"Yes love." _

_I didn't even say anything I simply sat up and pulled my shirt over my head leaving me in my bra and jeans. As I leaned back onto the bed I pulled Edward closer to me. He once again started our passionate kissing, while my fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt. As my fingers came into contact with his bare chest I heard a growl come from deep inside Edwards's throat. I watched as he pushed his shirt the rest of the way off and then came back to me. _

_Edward moved his kisses down the side of my face and stopped at my neck taking in my scent. _

_"Love I don't want to hurt you."_

_"You won't." I assured as I rubbed my hands down his bare back. _

_"You have to tell me if you're in any pain." Edward said looking deep into my eyes. I quickly nodded not wanting to waist anymore time. "I love you." He whispered softly against my lips. _

_My hands found there way down to his pants and without hesitation unzipped them. As we continued to kiss I felt his hands move back up to my chest. Pulling away He looked down at me and smiled. _

_"Do you need to keep this?" He asked referring to my bra. _

_"No." I quickly answered. As soon as I answered him he ripped it apart, leaving me my top half fully exposed. I could tell that he was fighting with himself to look at my now exposed body. _

_"Edward…" I whispered. _

_"Yes love." _

_"You can look." I said as my blush covered me. Watching Edward stare down at me made me feel so many different things. Part of me wanted desperately to cover myself, but the other part made me feel even more love, especially when he leaned down and started leaving kisses across my skin. _

_"Edward." I moaned pulling his face back to mine and slamming my lips against his. His hands were moving so fast I didn't even realize he had taken off his pants and mine until I felt his cold leg move against my bare skin. _

_"You're so beautiful Bella." He moaned in my ear. _

_"So are you." I said which made him laugh. _

_"Are you ok?" He asked. _

_"I'm better then ok." I whispered against his lips before kissing my way down his neck. I ran my tongue along his jaw line and when he moaned I smiled against his neck. My smile quickly faded into a moan when I felt his hands move down and stroke my center through my panties. _

_"Are you ready love?" _

_"Yes…" _

_Edward looked into my eyes as he slid my panties down my legs and then onto the floor, his boxers followed. I swallowed hard as I looked down at his perfect body. _

_"I love you." He whispered to me once again as he started to move himself inside of me. I could feel my body start to tense but I tried to ignore it. As I let out a small cry he looked down at me with worry. _

_"I'm ok I promise." He nodded and then continued until he was fully inside me. That was when the pain disappeared and all I felt was pleasure. Extreme pleasure that I never thought existed. _

_"Edward." I groaned._

_"Bella…" He moaned back. _

_Never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought my first time would be with a vampire. Before I met the Cullen's vampires where evil beings that kidnapped the beautiful girl just so he could eat her. But Edward was nothing like that. He took care of me and loved me and now here we were making love. It felt amazing; I was finally getting my wish. _

_"Bella…" He whispered to me as he thrust one last time sending us both over the edge. Edward was careful not to crush me and slowly rolled off me, but pulled me to his side. After a few minutes of silence I turned to look at him. _

_"Are you ok?" I asked. _

_"I'm perfect love." He said with a genuine smile. _

_"I love you so much Edward." I said holding my tears inside. _

_"Shhh love…rest…" he told me as he started to hum my lullaby. I slowly started to drift to sleep, completely content in his arms. _

* * *

_The morning sun shined down on my body and I could feel my body starting to over heat. Slowly I opened my eyes and squinted against the sun. I sighed and turned my head away from the rays. My hand quickly reached for Edwards's cool body but it found nothing. I sat up so quickly and searched the room. No Edward. He wouldn't, he couldn't. I wrapped the sheet around my body, planning on searching the house but then I stopped. _

_I slowly walked over to the nightstand and saw a note with Edward's handwriting. _

_As I unfolded it I tried to ignore how my hands were shaking. _

_Bella _

_I'm sorry I had to leave this way, but if I had waited until _

_You woke I might not have been able to leave. I love you _

_With all my heart, never forget that. I know I promised never_

_To leave you again but now I have. It is now your choice _

_To wait for me. I will come back to you but if you are happy with_

_Someone else I won't interfere. I want you to be happy, no matter_

_What. Even if that means I'm not in your life anymore._

_All my love_

_Edward_

My eyes shot open as I looked around the room. Sweat covered my body and made my sheets stick to my skin. Another dream, another night and now another day without Edward Cullen. Two years, it had been two years since I had seen any of the Cullen family. I hadn't talked to them; to be honest I don't even know if they're alive. I slowly lay back down and closed my eyes hoping some peaceful slumber would take over my body.

I was just about to drift back to sleep when a cry irrupted from down the hall. I quickly jumped up and ran down the hall.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?"

"Momma" She cried.

"I'm right here baby." I said trying to sooth my child.

"Here let's put this in." I told her as I placed a CD in the player and hit play. The music started off soft but it grew to all that it was. I swayed with my daughter in my arms; I could tell that she was calming down just like she always did when I played this song for her.

"Yeah that's right sweetheart you love Daddy's song." I whispered to my child. She smiled up at me and snuggled herself further into my arms. I loved looking at her precious face, she was beautiful, but there were those times when looking at her broke my heart. When all I could think about was pain and sadness, when all I saw was Edward, her father.

* * *

**So there is Chapter one...please Tell me what you think about this...As i said at the top, this is my first twilight story and this is also my first time writing full on Mature writing...the more review's i get the faster I will post chapter two....REVIEW!!!!! **


	2. A New Day

**Thank you to all of you that gave a review...thanks so much for that, they really do help me out. And thank you to the people who added this to story alert, fav story or added me as and author. Thanks So much. Enjoy chapter two......**

Chapter Two

Bella's POV

There it was once again, a new day. Why did it always seem like there were never enough hours of night? I had gone to bed early last night and Sophie only woke me once. I should feel rested but my body was demanding more sleep. I glanced at the clock and was happy to see that I still had a few hours until I needed to get up for work. Rolling over softly I smashed my face back into my pillow hoping it would cover the rays that were shinning into my room.

I lay there for a few minutes trying desperately to get some more rest, but the bed felt wrong. Just like it always did. It was too warm. I should be over these feelings by now but my heart still misses everything about him, even the small things like the bed being cool when he stayed over. Even with that small thought my mind shot to the past. I was seeing his smile, hearing his laugh and feeling his lips against my skin as he made love to me. That night had been the best of my life, not only had it given Sophie but I had got to feel loved by Edward completely. I could feel my body drifting into sleep I only hoped I would dream about Edward.

* * *

"Hello" I said quickly answering the phone while I tried to get dressed.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said.

"Hey dad…I can't really talk right now. I have to get Sophie to the babysitters and then I have to get to work." I explained but that didn't stop him.

"I know you're a busy girl but I was just wondering if you could have dinner with me this week. I miss my two favorite girls." I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"I would love to dad but I have to talk to you later." I explained.

"Ok…I'll talk to you soon." He said and then hung up.

"Sophie." I called as I ran into the living room. I had to stop and watch her. She amazed me. She was so young but so amazingly smart and adorable. She sat on living room floor shuffling around her toys into different shapes and ideas.

"What are you doing sweetheart. Are you momma's smart little girl." I asked her as I picked her up and then grabbed my purse.

As I drove to the sitter's house I couldn't help but look at Sophie in the review mirror. She looked so content and generally happy. At least I knew I was doing something right. I often worried that without a father in her life Sophie would some how grow up the wrong way, but she proved me wrong each time I looked at her perfect face and each time she showed me how blessed I was.

I couldn't help but sigh as I parked the car and unbuckled Sophie. She always hated this part. That of course warmed my heart but broke it at the same time. She didn't want to be away from me but it brought her to tears.

"Ok baby girl Momma loves you." I told her as I handed her over. I kissed her small hand as she reached for me. "Don't worry sweetie momma will be back soon." I promised her before walking back to my car.

* * *

When would it stop, I want to go home. I have been at this restaurant for more then ten hours. I'm exhausted and I still have to go and pick up Sophia from the sitter. I just want to go home and take a nice relaxing shower and then go to sleep, but no I have to stay here and deal with these guys.

"Hi what can I get you?" I asked for the millionth time today.

"What are you offering?" the guys asked as he glanced down my body. Another pervert, this day just got better and better.

"I'll come back." I quickly said as I walked away from the table. I had to get out of this place and I had to do it now. "I have to head home, I've been her longer then my normal shift is." I explained to my boss. He just rolled his eyes and nodded. I headed out the back not wanting to deal with the guys in the front.

When I walked into the cool air I couldn't help but shiver. It was getting colder and colder each night. Not that that surprised me it was Forks. As I continued to walk down the street and to my truck my legs started to feel like jelly. I had been on my feet all day, and that was definitely starting to take effect. Finally I made it to the truck and hoped in. It took almost all the energy I had left to stay awake while I drove down the winded roads.

As I got closer and closer to the sitters house I started to fully wake up again. It always happened that way. When Sophie was around I did everything I could for her. I had to protect her in everyway I could. By the time I made it to the babysitters it was after ten o'clock. That meant I had to listen to another rant from the so called expert babysitter. It didn't matter if I was one minute late, it was cutting into her family time. Of course her family consisted of 2 cats and a goldfish but no one dare tell her that wasn't a family.

As I walked up the steps to her house she opened the door and quickly handed a sleeping Sophie to me. I smiled down at my perfect child but sighed as she started in.

"This is the last time…I'm sorry but I have a life too. I can't keep watching your kid till all hours of the night." She said.

"I understand but it's just been kind of tough lately." I said trying to calm her down a bit.

"No more or you'll have to find another babysitter." She said before slamming the door. Of course that woke up Sophie.

"Its ok baby, momma's here. I'm here sweat heart." I whispered to her. It seemed to help because she silenced her cries but her eyes stayed wide open. "What are you not going to go to sleep now?" I asked her with a laugh. "You're too much like your daddy." I told her, which brought a smile to her face. Any talk of Edward and she was the happiest baby alive.

* * *

At last she was asleep. I didn't know if it was the half vampire in her or if she was just stubborn, but some nights it was almost impossible to get her to sleep. After a long shower I made my way into my bedroom and slipped on a huge t-shirt and then crawled into bed. The day's events rolled through my mind as I started to relax into my blankets. Sleep was right there I could feel it, it was so close, but then my phone rang. My body went back to being totally awake. I quickly reached for the phone not wanting it to wake Sophie.

"Hello" I said into the phone my voice coming out so what raspy. I waited a second before I spoke again. "Hello is anyone there?" I asked but still I got no reply. With that I hung up the phone and moved back into my bed. My eyelids started to flutter shut and before I knew it I was surrounded by a peaceful darkness.

* * *

**Please review....the more I get the faster I'll UD....**


	3. The Watcher

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews...they mean so much. I was asked if Sophie is normal unlike Renesme. _The Answer: _Sophie is not totally normal but she's not as different as Renesme. Sophie doesn't grow fast, she grows like a normal human but she does have gifts and that will be talked about soon.....ENJOY**

Chapter Three

"She's a smart kid." Charlie said as he played with Sophie's fingers. I smiled as I looked over at them.

"Yeah she is." I replied softly.

"How's work going?" He randomly asked. I didn't know what to say. If I told him the truth he would start to worry and start offering things again, but if I lied there was the chance that he would see through it and then things would be even worse. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Work is work dad."

"Right…" He started to say more but Sophie demanded his attention. "You're going to have problems with boys when she gets older." Charlie said and I couldn't help but nod.

"Trust me I know."

"Maybe then you'll understand how I felt." He said not knowing how much that hurt. He didn't even say his name but I knew what he meant. He was talking about how I spent all my time with Edward and how I was going to marry Edward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sophie start to pout. I knew she saw my mood change and for some reason that always changed her mood as well. Amazingly Charlie noticed and looked over at me.

"I'm sorry kid." He whispered.

"It's not your fault dad. I need to move on from these things." I whispered back.

"It's a hard thing to get over. Someone you love leaving you." He sighed. My heart stung a little now knowing we weren't just talking about Edward and I. "Does he ever contact you?" Charlie asked.

"Dad we've had this discussion before. He can't, where he's at he can't contact me." I said my voice showing off some of my annoyance.

"He can't be that busy, he could take the time to call you every once a while. Then maybe he would have found out by now that he has a daughter."

"Dad don't go there." I warned.

"Bella…"

"No dad…Don't Bella me. You promised. I'm not discussing this anymore." I sighed. I knew I was overacting but I didn't need this right now, but I shouldn't be taking it out on Charlie. He had been there for and Sophie. He was an amazing grandfather and when I asked him to keep my secret he promised he would. Though it wasn't that big of a secret to keep, everyone around town knew they just didn't say anything. I could still remember the whispers as I walked around town with my big pregnant belly. They all knew Edward was the father, but no one would bring it up, because no one understood why he left.

The big part of the promise had to do with the Cullen's. I made Charlie promise me that if they ever returned he wouldn't say anything about Sophie being Edwards until I found the time was right. Of course he didn't know this but it's not everyday a family of vampires find out that males of their kind can have children.

I thought about it so much. How I would tell Edward when, If he came back. I wondered if he would be happy or if he would question my honesty. Could he think she was someone else's? I would never know until that moment when I told him.

"Kid if you keep worrying so much your going to get more wrinkles then your mom." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Ha Ha dad."

"So has my perfect little granddaughter said any new words lately." Charlie asked more to Sophie then to me but I answered.

"Depends on her mood, she still says momma and other easy things but if she's really concentrating then she'll say something amazing." I explained. Charlie simply nodded and I smirked at my daughter.

Out of nowhere she started giggling. Not a small giggle but a big full hearted giggle.

"What's so funny baby." I asked. She didn't say anything all she did was smile and then she pointed at the window. I quickly looked to see what she was looking at but saw nothing.

"Honey what are you looking at?" I asked. Once again she didn't respond she just continued to look out the window and wave. I quickly stood up and walked to the window to see what she was looking at but once again I found nothing, nothing at all.

"Bells don't worry about it; she probably just saw her reflection."

I nodded and took one last look out at the night. When I looked back at her, her eyes were starting to close but she was fighting, she was fighting it hard.

"Dad I should probably get her home. She's really tired."

"No." Sophie suddenly said.

"Yes you silly baby." With that I picked her up and walked to grab our things.

* * *

I wrapped a blanket around Sophie's body before we walked out into the cold. I walked as fast as I could wanting to get her into the warm car, but not wanting to fall in the process. Finally I got her strapped in and ready to go. I turned around and I suddenly got that feeling. You know the feeling you get when someone is watching you. Like in the horror movies. And it starts to get so intense that your mind starts playing tricks on you, that feeling.

I quickly looked around and the nearby houses and wooded area but I saw nothing. I sighed not wanting to put myself through this. As I turned around I saw a flash go right by me. This wasn't my mind I knew I saw it. I hadn't seen a flash like that in years but I knew what it was. Vampire. I held my breath not knowing what to do. My body froze and I couldn't move. Finally I started to remember how to move and I moved to open my car door. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and let out a scream.

"Shhh you're going to get Charlie out here." The voice said. I quickly turned around and that was when I stopped breathing.

"Alice." I whispered.

* * *

**So there it is. sorry to leave you like that but the rule is the same the more reviews i get the faster I'll post the next chapter. **

**SPOILER: Next chapter be prepared to see all the Cullens.....REVIEW**


	4. Home

**Some of you were wondering who Sophie was looking at out the window...and it was alice... **

**So...I had to rewrite this chapter like a milion times...i couldn't get it right...i hope you enjoy it... **

Chapter Four

Bella's POV

I couldn't think straight; too many thoughts swarmed my head. So many thoughts clouded my mind, Alice there right in front of me. Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"Bella…Say something." Alice pleaded.

"You're here." I whispered as I sat on my sofa. I don't how I got home and right now it wasn't my biggest worry.

"Yes I'm here." Alice nodded.

"Where's Sophie." I quickly asked.

"The little girl? I put her in the crib. Is that alright?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah that's fine…Did you drive us home?"

"Yeah you kind of past out."

"Right…sorry about that."

"It's ok Bella. So can I get a hug?" Alice asked her hyper personality replacing her worry. I smiled and leaned in to hug her. I missed them all so much; it was kind of strange after all this time she was here with me.

"Alice what are you doing here?" My thoughts automatically shifted to Edward, was he hurt, had he died is that why she had finally returned?

"We're home Bella. All of us."

"All of you?" I questioned and Alice knew exactly what I meant.

"Edward too. He wanted to come see you Bella, but we all figured it would be better if someone else brought you the news before you saw him."

"Thanks…" I whispered.

"We want you to come over tomorrow." Alice said as she jumped up and pulled me with her.

"Wait what."

"We all missed you and we want to see you again."

"I don't think I can…" I said as I turned around and walked towards Sophie's bedroom. I figured Alice would follow me but I didn't care right now, I needed to check on my daughter.

As I walked into her room I smiled at her sleeping form. At least I didn't have to worry about a crying baby tonight.

"You must baby-sit her a lot." Alice whispered from behind me. "I mean look at all this stuff you have for her." I couldn't help but sigh.

"Alice I don't baby-sit her, she's my daughter." I said as I turned around. I don't think I'd seen Alice anymore shocked.

"No…I would have seen you meeting someone, you being a mom." Alice said not believing me.

"Well I guess you didn't." I sighed once again. She didn't even ask if she was Edwards. Not that I blame her. We all thought vampires couldn't have children, but we were obviously wrong.

"Bella you're a mom?"

"Yeah I am." I said with a small smile. I could tell Alice was thinking about what to say and how to say it.

"Well you should bring her with you tomorrow. You know Esme and Rose would love to play with a baby." Alice said as she bounced over to me.

"I don't know…."

"You know he'll want to see her too."

"You don't know that." I whispered.

"Just because I haven't seen it doesn't mean I don't know Edward."

"Ok…I guess I'll come."

"Good…I'm off to tell everyone the good news." She said brightly.

"Wait Alice…" I called.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't tell anyone and I'm already singing a song Edward hates in my head." Alice said with a smirk. She knew me too well.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Ok Sweetie what should you wear. This little pink one, the yellow one or Blue." I asked Sophie as we both got ready for our day at the Cullen's. I was already dressed but was still wondering if it was good enough. My jeans were some what tight but still flattered my body, while my top wasn't tight at all; it was more of a relaxed shirt.

Sophie smiled up at me and with her small fingers pointed to the dress she wanted.

"Boo." She babbled.

"You want the blue one?" I asked with a smile. She nodded her head quickly and reached for the dress. "Ok sweetie, I think that's a good choice. Blue is one of Daddy's favorite colors." I told her. Her smile widened when I had said daddy.

"You're going to meet your daddy today." I told her and she nodded her head as if she was in a meeting of some kind. I smiled down at her smarts and then continued. "But I don' know if we can tell him that he's your daddy yet. We'll have to see what happens." I explained. She didn't seem to like that idea. And with a small pout she whispered a word she had tried so many times to say but never got it right.

"Daddy."

I didn't do anything I just stared at her, wondering if she was really upset.

"Want Daddy." She whispered to me.

"I know sweetie…So do I…but for now it will be our little secret. That means no showing off what you can do." I whispered to her. She frowned again. I knew how she loved to show off her gift but she knew the rules if I said she couldn't show certain people she agreed.

"They'll want to see soon." I told her and that seemed to change her mood a little. "Ok little one you really to go?" I asked her.

"Momma." She giggled as she reached out for me.

* * *

I couldn't breathe I couldn't think. I stared at the house for what seemed liked forever. Last time I was here Edward broke my heart. I had thought of returning in the past but I could never do it. I moved my eyes away for a second and looked down at Sophie. She looked amazed by the house. Of course she was used to our small apartment or Charlie's house. After a few more seconds I saw faces looking out the window. I knew I had to go inside now.

Before I could knock on the door Esme had it open. I smiled as she pulled me into a hug. It felt nice to be around her again, to be in her motherly arms.

"Bella honey you look amazing." Esme said pulling me inside, where I was met with all the Cullen's except for him. Alice and Jasper were sitting in each others arms on the far sofa, while Rosalie was standing with Emmett by her side. Emmett quickly crossed the room and hugged me tight, as he let go I looked down to make sure Sophie was still intact and I was shocked to find her smiling. She definitely knew this was where she belonged.

After the shock was over from seeing me, everyone turned their eyes to Sophie. She was still smiling at them.

"Who's this little one?" Esme asked me as I glanced at Alice. She smiled me encouraging me to tell them.

"Ummm…This is Sophie, My daughter." I almost whispered. Esme quickly looked up from the baby with shock all over her face. As I looked around the room similar expressions were on everyone, except for Alice of course. I didn't know if they were mad or confused but the room became eerie silent.

"Well she looks just like you." Esme said running her fingers over Sophie's face.

"She doesn't look that much like me." I laughed. The way Esme was looking at her I could tell she wanted to hold her. "Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

"Of course." She answered quickly. Sophie quickly settled into Esme's arms with a soft smile.

"She likes you." I explained which brought joy to her face.

"It's good to have you here Bella." Carlisle told me as he stood up from his seat.

"It's good to be here." I whispered and I wasn't lying. I felt like I was finally home, The Cullen's were my family, If only he would show up.

"Bella we made you dinner" Alice said as she jumped up and ran over to me. Before I could even comprehend what was happening Alice wrapped her arms around me and walked me into the kitchen.

"It smells amazing." I told the family as they followed me and Alice.

"Good…I hope you like it." Esme said her eyes never leaving Sophie.

* * *

It had always been weird eating in front of them but right now it was worse. It was silent and everyone seemed to be thinking a mile a minute. I glanced at each one of them and I didn't have to be Edward to know what they were thinking. Alice was happy that I was finally there again. Emmett also seemed thrilled that I was here. Esme was preoccupied with Sophie while Carlisle stood by her admiring Sophie as well. Then there was Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie had never liked me but as soon as I had said that Sophie was my daughter the hate turned into blinding rage. She wouldn't even look at me now. She just stared at Sophie, was it because she was jealous or was it something else? Jasper wasn't as bad but I could tell he was upset about something.

"So…" I started not being able to handle the silence any longer. "How long are you staying?" I asked them.

"Well some of us will be moving to a small town in Oregon, but then some are staying here." Esme said and I just nodded. I knew what she meant but I couldn't think about Edward staying right now.

"Could I talk to everyone alone?" Rosalie suddenly said as she looked at me.

"Maybe I should leave." I said walking over to Esme and picking up Sophie.

"Bella you don't need to leave." Alice quickly said.

"Why don't you just go upstairs while we all talk…?" Carlisle suggested. I just nodded and walked upstairs. I didn't even realize where I was going until I opened his bedroom door. It was exactly the same. That made part of me ache with pain but the other part was soothed with love. I gently sat down on the bed Sophie still in my arms as I listened to the yelling coming form downstairs.

"No, she has no right being here." Rosalie yelled.

"Says who." Alice yelled back.

"Her fiancé left to go fight in a huge battle and what does she do…look at how old her daughter is. She would have had to sleep with someone right after we left. Edward deserves better." Rosalie explained. I could hear protests but they all blurred together.

"Come on honey we're not meant to be here." I said to Sophie.

"Yes you are." A voice said from behind me. I knew it, I had dreamed of it and now it was here with me. I slowly turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Hi…" I croaked out.

"Hey…" He whispered back. I didn't know what to do. He hurt me yes but I missed him so much. I quickly set Sophie in the middle of the bed before I ran into his arms. I didn't care if there were still issues between us; I needed to be in his arms.

"Bella." He whispered as he kissed my head softly.

"I missed you." I cried into his chest.

"I missed you too love." Edward softly said into my ear. I could tell he was looking over my shoulder at Sophie so I pulled away.

"This is my…"

"Daughter." He finished for me as he walked over to the bed pulling me along. "She looks so much like you." He told me. Sophie looked up at him and reached her small arms towards him. I could see the smile spread across her face as he leaned closer to her.

"Hi." He whispered to her. "She's perfect."

"Edward…" I tried but he cut me off.

"It's ok Bella. It doesn't matter. I told you, you could move on." He reminded me as he continued to stare at Sophie.

"I didn't move on." I croaked out.

"You must have Bella, you have to have some feelings for her father." He said tensing as he mentioned the imaginary man in my life.

"I did love him…I loved him with all my heart. I've never felt that way about someone before." I told him. I saw his head crash down and I knew his heart was breaking.

"I'm happy for you Bella." Edward said as he stood up and turned around to face me.

"Edward you have to know something." I whispered as he touched my face.

"What is it, love?" He asked his face getting closer to mine. Right now was the moment I had been dreading for so long.

"Edward she's your daughter."

* * *

**Good bad...you gotta tell me.......REVIEW**


	5. Our Daughter

**So this chapter was suppose to be up a few nights ago but FF was down....so here it is....**

Chapter Five

Edwards POV

I'd never felt like this before. It was a strange mixture of pain, happiness and confusion. I couldn't believe I had left Bella all alone and pregnant, but then I was filled with joy thinking of this little girl was my daughter. But the confusion was the strongest. It was impossible for me to have children. Would Bella really lie to my face? How could she say something like that and get my hopes up? Who was the real father? Jacob maybe?

"Edward say something." I heard her beg.

"Bella…I don't know what to say." I whispered.

"You just found out you have a daughter and you can't think of anything at all to say?" She asked me.

"Bella she can't be my daughter you know that."

"You don't believe me?" She asked.

"Bella I want to but we both know it's not possible." I tried to explain to her but she wouldn't listen.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you." Bella said her beautiful eyes filling with tears as she picked up her little girl. I wanted to say something anything to make her stop but I couldn't find the words.

Suddenly she stopped and turned around, tears streaming her face.

"Oh and by the way you're the only guy I've been with so you figure out how she isn't yours."

She hadn't moved on I could see the honesty across her face but it was almost faded compared to the hurt.

"Bella wait." I called running after her. She tried to walk faster but we both knew I would stop her. "Bella please." I pleaded as I grabbed hold of her hand. She refused to look at me. "This is a shock to me you have to know that."

"And it wasn't to me. You all told me that we couldn't have children and then what happens. You get me pregnant and then disappear. I had to go through all of this by myself." She cried.

"When I saw you with her I just thought maybe you had moved on, I mean Jacob would have gladly been with you."

"You thought she was Jacobs." Bella said the anger radiating off her.

"I thought it was a possibility." I explained trying to find the right words to calm her down but nothing was working. Of course she was mad I had called her a liar and then practically accused her of running off to someone else the minute I left.

"Yeah I mean she really looks like a werewolf's daughter." Bella yelled before finishing her way down the stairs. I quickly followed and was met with my family.

"Bella we should talk." Carlisle suggested looking up at me then back to Bella.

"I think I should just leave, I shouldn't have come in the first place." Bella said sending a strike of pain through my silent heart.

"Bella please." Esme pleaded.

"Momma." Sophie whispered to Bella. She quickly looked down at our daughter in time to hear her say. "Please Momma."

"Ok." Bella whispered.

Bella sat down in the seat closet to the door while my family members stared at Sophie. She wouldn't even look at me. I knew this was hard for her but couldn't she understand it was hard for me too.

"This is obviously a shock to all of us." Carlisle started.

"Yeah I didn't even know you guys were doing it." Emmett cut in, receiving a glare from everyone, especially me.

"What was the pregnancy like?" Carlisle asked.

"Normal." Bella quickly said. "Scary but normal." Bella added.

"Why was it Scary?" I asked not knowing if she would answer me or not.

"I didn't know what the baby would be like or if I would be able to handle it on my own." Bella explained, talking to my family rather then me.

"What about now, Is she more human or…" Bella cut him off and quickly started explaining our daughter. I could tell she wanted this to be over with.

"She's not that different. She eats normal food but every now and then she wants blood. I just get it from the butcher." Bella added after receiving an odd look from my family.

"So nothing else is different about her?" Carlisle asked.

"Ummm she…she has a gift." Bella mumbled.

"What." I said moving closer to Bella and Sophie.

"What kind of gift?" Alice asked.

"Well I don't know if it will work on you guys. She can do it to Jake but we've never tested it on a vampire." Bella explained.

"We can try." I offered. She slowly looked up at me and nodded.

"Ok…Umm when I say can all of you start thinking really loud?" Bella asked everyone as they nodded. I watched as Bella leaned down and whispered to Sophie. Sophie nodded and smiled brightly.

"Ok guys start." Bella told my family. All at once I was swarmed with their thoughts, they were so loud my head started pounding but suddenly it stopped.

"What happened?" I asked as I opened my eyes and saw Bella staring at me.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked me.

"Their thoughts just stopped." I explained.

"Then I guess it works." Bella said looking back to Sophie. "We think she can stop people's gifts." Bella explained. "We didn't know for the longest time but then one day she stopped Jacob from phasing."

"Incredible." Carlisle whispered. Bella nodded softly as she turned away from me.

* * *

**Please REVIEW...I really like next chapter and want to post it soon...so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	6. My Bella

Chapter Six

Edward's POV

She was perfect, everything about her was perfect. I had been here for at least a few hours just watching her sleep next to our daughter. Her hair was draped against her pillow as her eyes fluttered through her dreams. I had missed watching her sleep like this and the fact that Sophie was with her just made this picture even better. My family. I'd been used to saying that over the years but not like this. I was always referring to my siblings or parents, but now I was talking about my daughter and what I hoped would one day be my wife.

"Edward." Bella sighed. I quickly stood up not knowing if she was awake or just dreaming.

"Bella." I whispered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked keeping her eyes closed.

"I was just watching you both sleep." I replied.

"I can't sleep with you watching me like that, besides its kind of creepy." She said finally opening her eyes and sitting up.

"That's how you would always sleep…" I whispered not wanting to wake Sophie.

"Things change Edward, a lot of things change." She said running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry about the things I said the other night." I whispered to her.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered back.

"It does matter." I said a little louder. Bella sighed as she pulled the covers off herself and got out of bed.

"Can we have this conversation somewhere else?" Bella said pulling me into the living room.

"Bella we need to talk." I said desperately trying to get her to open up to me.

"Edward what's there to talk about, we had sex, you left me and I took care of our daughter."

"You make it sound like I wanted to leave you." I said some anger showing in my voice.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time would it?"

"Bella…."

"Edward you just left me, again. You have no idea what I went through. I needed you so bad and you were off doing god knows what with god knows who." She said looking down.

"Bella don't go there."

"Why because it's true?"

"No it's not." I yelled making her jump. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she broke it.

"Edward what do you want me to say?"

"Just let me in…tell me what you're thinking." I pleaded.

"How can I tell you what I'm thinking when I don't even know." She murmured.

"Bella I didn't want to leave you and I thought about you everyday." I told her.

"I know you did, I thought about you everyday too." She admitted bringing a smile to my face. "But it doesn't change the fact that I changed when you left. I had to grow up for Sophie. I couldn't hold on to illusions that I had lived by for so long."

"Are you talking about us?" I asked.

"I guess I am. Edward I love you with all my heart but maybe this was fate telling us that vampires and humans aren't supposed to get married."

"Bella stop it."

"This is hard for me. I wished for you everyday when you were gone but now it's just so hard and hurts so bad."

"Bella I can make the pain go away." I said moving closer to her but she put her hands up and stopped me.

"No you can't…I can't trust you right now. Maybe I'll be able to in time but right now all I can think about is the chance of you leaving again."

"Bella I'm here, you and Sophie are my life."

"You've told me this so many times but it never stopped you before." She cried out letting a tear slip down her face."

"If you feel that bad about me then why didn't you move on?" I questioned.

"I still love you Edward I just can't trust you."

"You could love again, you have loved others. What about Jake?"

"Oh here we go again."

"He could have taken care of you."

"Edward he doesn't have time to be my best friend let alone my boyfriend." She said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"He imprinted right after you left. He comes by every now and then but it's only because Charlie tells Billy he's worried about me being alone so much." She explained.

"Some friend."

"Edward don't do that."

"Why not? He just pushed you aside."

"I did the same thing to him." She pointed out.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore."

Bella sighed once again and leaned down putting her face in her hands. I would give anything to hear her thoughts right now.

"Will we ever be the couple we used to be?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said not lifting her head from her hands.

"I love you." I whispered as I sat next to her.

"I love you too." She said looking up into my eyes. "But I might not be the girl you fell in love with anymore." She whispered.

"You'll always be my Bella, love."

After a few minutes of silence she asked me.

"Will you tell me what happened while you were gone?"

"You won't want to know." I said.

"Did something happen with her?" She asked.

"No Bella, it was nothing like that."

"Then tell me, I have all of these ideas and I don't know if any of them are right."

"Ok…"

I didn't know where to start. So much had happened and most of it I didn't want to tell her.

"Edward please." She said as she reached for my hand.

"There was so much anger and rage."

"Why?" She asked.

"It was stupid reasons but they just grew." I explained.

"Go on."

"No one expected it to last as long as it did but there were so many and things started getting worse when people went missing."

"Like killed?"

"No, they were taken and tortured. It was the only way they got a reaction out of us."

"But how could they not get away? I mean how could a vampire not get away?" She asked.

"It was never fair. It was always one against at least five." I explained.

"Who was taken?"

There was the question I had been dreading. I didn't want to hurt her more then I already had but she wanted to know so I needed to tell her.

"Some people you don't know." I started.

"Oh…

"And me." I quickly said standing up.

"What." She almost yelled. "Are you ok? What happened?" She rambled on as she reached for me.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Bella look at me I'm fine, I got through it."

"What did they do to you?"

"Bella I'm not going to tell you that."

"Is that bad?" She asked.

"Bella I…"

"How did they get you, your so fast." She said before I could finish.

"Six against one." I whispered.

"How did you get away?" She asked.

"Umm Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Tanya." I explained.

She didn't say anything she just stared at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She whispered running her fingers along my face. She slowly moved closer and wrapped her arms around my neck holding me close. "I'm glad you're ok." She whispered to me.

"I missed you Bella." I told her. She nodded softly and before I knew it she was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I quickly carried her back to bed and laid her next to our daughter.

"Sleep well Love."

* * *

**So I don't usually do this but I need at least 15 reviews before I post the next chapter. **

**Over 20 people have alerted this story and on past chapters I've got around 13 reviews, so I think its far. If I feel too much time has gone by, I don't want to keep the people who take the time to review waiting. So they will get a special bonus or I'll just post the next chapter. I love hearing what you think so please REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Daddy's Love Bug

**So there was a question wanting to clarify who took Edward....It was a group of vampires who started getting greedy and continued to grow in size...so one day they started this "war" type situation. There's more talk of them in later chapters. **

******SPECIAL THANKS TO pinkythesupergirl**

**Everything You Said really helped me out!!!**

Chapter Seven

Bella's POV

Four Hours could this day go by any slower. Three hours, of course I can't take a break. Two hours, why does everyone decide their hungry at the same time? One Hour, finally my day was almost done. I can't take this anymore. Everyone called in sick today except for me. I had to cover every table without any help from the manager who sat in the back watching TV. I told Edward I would pick up Sophie almost an hour ago, I know he doesn't mind spending more time with Sophie but it's just the fact that my boss keeps doing this to me.

"Is there anyway we could just close early?" I asked him as he rolled his eyes.

"Why would we do that? We still have customers and you're here."

"I have to pick up my daughter." I tried.

"Not my problem." He said turning his back to me. "Get back to work." I slowly walked back into the front of the restaurant. Before I made it to the counter I quickly pulled out my cell phone. I waited for a few seconds before he picked up.

"Bella." His perfect voice said.

"Yeah it's me. I'm the only one working right now so I'm going to be a little late."

"Oh ok. That's fine, we're all having fun." Edward explained. I could hear the smile coming through his voice.

"Ok I'll talk to you later." I said as I hung up.

"What can I get you?" I asked.

* * *

After a while people stopped coming in and I could shut down the place.

"Bella can I talk to you?" My boss called to me.

"Yeah?" I asked as I walked into his office. I rolled my eyes as I noticed the multiple play boy calendars across his walls. He had started talking but to be honest I couldn't listen to his voice. So I just stared ahead pretending to listen.

"Are you listening?" He asked.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"Your attitude had presented a problem." He explained.

"My attitude…come on I work harder then all of the other people."

"That may be but it's not enough." He said and as I sighed.

"So what am I fired?" I asked and he smirked.

"I'm sure we could work something out." He said as he stepped closer to me and ran his hand over my face. I quickly moved away from his touch and slapped him.

"I quit." I quickly said before I ran out the back door.

* * *

Edward's POV

We were all alone, and at first this idea had scared me. I had never really been around children before and the few times I had it was always Rose or Esme who would be around them. When Bella suggested I watch her while she worked I couldn't refuse. I wanted to get to know my daughter but I was scared. Esme had calmed me down saying I would do fine. Then she left with Carlisle to start setting up their house in Oregon.

"Your mommy's running late little one." I told Sophie.

"Play music." She asked me with her perfect smile.

"Of course, come here." As I picked her up she quickly clung to my neck. I was swarmed with her thoughts; her mind moved a mile a minute.

_I love daddy, I miss mommy, I don't want to go to sleep yet, and will mommy and daddy get back together?_

I couldn't help but start laughing at her. She amazed me every single minute I spent with her.

"Slow down my little love bug." I told her as I sat her next to me on the piano bench.

"Daddy play please."

Every time she called me daddy my cold heart warmed. It pushed me to the belief that I wasn't a monster. If I helped create this perfect and beautiful child I couldn't be a monster.

I quickly ran my fingers over the keys and started playing what I had learned was my daughter's favorite song, Bella's lullaby. Her smile lit up the room as she listened. It was remarkable how much she reminded me of Bella, but then how different she was. Every now and then she would move closer to me and finally she laid her small head against my body. I looked down at her and smiled when I saw she was asleep.

"Come on love bug." I whispered to her as I picked her up and took her to my room. She slept just like Bella did and I couldn't look away. This is how I wanted to spend the rest of eternity, with my family. Carlisle had mentioned how since Sophie was half vampire eventually she would most likely stop growing. Meaning that only left Bella, I didn't even know if she wanted that life anymore. But I did know that changing her would be easier for me now. I would never truly want to take away her life from her, but the other part of my realized that we were her life, we were her family.

My thoughts stopped when I heard a knock at the front door. I quickly ran to the door and opened letting Bella in from the rain.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said looking flustered.

"Are you OK?" I asked her.

"I just quit my job." She said as she wiped the rain from her body.

"What happened?" I asked her handing her a nearby towel.

"Thanks…" She said taking it from my hands.

"Bella what happened?"

"He just hit on me and I…I just need a better job." She said with a laugh, but I could tell she was upset.

"Bella you don't have to worry about money."

"Wow can we not go there right now." She said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Sorry…"

"Where is everyone?" She asked looking around the silent house.

"Carlisle and Esme went to start the house in Oregon, Rose and Emmett went on another honeymoon and then Alice and Jasper just went hunting." I explained

"So you guys are moving?" She asked.

"Just Carlisle, Esme and when Rose and Emmett get back they'll go to the new house. Alice and Jasper want to stay here with me."

"I'm sorry I'm separating your Family." Bella said looking down, guilt consuming her body.

"Bella there just in Oregon, we'll visit, in fact Esme made me promise that once they get settled in we would come visit."

"Of course." Bella said with a smile.

"I'll just go get Sophie." I said before I disappeared upstairs. It took me a few minutes to decide how I should pick up my sleeping daughter. I didn't want to wake her.

By the time I made it downstairs with Sophie in my arms Bella was laying back on the sofa.

"Bella?" I asked as I walked further into the room. I smiled as I realized she was asleep. Without a second thought I ran back upstairs and laid Sophie back on the bed, then continued back to Bella. As I walked over to her she sighed in her sleep. I swiftly lifted her up into my arms, I was worried that she would wake as well but she didn't. Instead she snuggled closer to me, resting her head under my chin like she used to.

When I laid her down next our daughter she shivered slightly. I figured she was cold and quickly pulled a blanket over both of them. Her eyes were slowly moving under her lids and I guessed she was dreaming. Oh how I still longed to be inside her head.

"I love you both." I whispered before getting up and walking to the door.

"Edward." Bella Whispered.

"Are you awake?" I asked not knowing if she was just talking in her sleep.

"Stay with us." She said her eyes slowly opening.

"You're cold?" I questioned.

"No…"

"I thought you didn't want me watching you sleep."

"Just come here." She mumbled before she closed her eyes and moved closer to our daughter, giving more space on the bed, where I could lay. As I placed myself on the bed, Bella moved back so her back was against my chest. Making sure the blanket was still wrapped around her I slowly placed my arm around her waist as I watched the two most important things in my life sleep.

* * *

**THERE IT IS...PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Family Time

**Sorry about the wait school has been so crazy...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter Eight

Bella's POV

I felt perfect, the room around me was silent and the blankets draped over me were warm, I could stay like this forever. I still couldn't believe I had stayed the night at Edward's. Yes it was the best night of sleep I've gotten since he left but it just came out of nowhere. I could feel my body starting to fully wake up and I didn't want that. I liked this dreamy land I was currently in. The silence in the room quickly disappeared as I heard a small giggle. Prying my eyes open I was met with my daughters face a few inches from mine.

Her smile was bit and bright. I didn't know why but she couldn't stop giggling. I figured I had done something, but at the moment I was too tired to ask. She continued to stare at me her small fingers reaching out and touching my face.

"I love you Momma." She whispered to me before she pulled away. Her sweet voice still filled my ears as I turned to look at her. She was now standing on the bed jumping.

"Wake up Momma, wake Up!!!" She said over and over.

"What are you doing, you little crazy thing." I said laughing. She tried to move away but I quickly grabbed her and pulled her into my embrace. She giggled when I started ticking her. She tried to get away but she was laughing too hard to focus. Finally after about a minute of tickling her she called out.

"Daddy."

"He can't save you." I said with a smile. I could feel him, he had gotten to the room not even a second after Sophie had called him. He really was an amazing dad. I still didn't look to the doorway; I just focused my attention on Sophie. I couldn't help but smile as she tried to pout. "You can't fool me." I said kissing her all over her face while she continued to laugh.

"You called love bug." Edward said making his presence known.

"Daddy…momma's getting me." Sophie giggled.

"She is. Well I guess I'll just have to get her." Edward said with a smile as he took a step closer to the bed.

"Edward Cullen don't you dare." I warned but it didn't matter. Before I had time to register what was happening he was holding my arms while Sophie placed slimy kisses allover my face.

"I see how it is." I said when Edward finally let me go and picked up Sophie.

"Come on Bella I made you breakfast." Edward said with a smile as he reached for my hand. I gladly took and walked down stairs with him. On the table was a feast. There was so much food, I instantly felt bad knowing I wouldn't finish it all.

"Dig in." He whispered to me as he set Sophie down.

"You didn't have to do this." I said looking up into his eyes.

"I wanted to do something nice for my family."

"You already did you let us stay here last night."

"Bella…"

"Ok I'm eating I'm eating." I mumbled as he laughed.

The food tasted amazing, I was a little mad when I got full so quickly.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"It was amazing. I wish I had room for more."

"What about you?" Edward asked turning to Sophie.

"Yummy." She stated still shoving some fruit slices in her mouth.

This feeling was strange but so soothing. We felt like a real family, waking up, having breakfast and now talking together. It all felt so right and I didn't want it to change.

"So where is Alice and Jasper?" I asked finally noticing their absence.

"She dragged him to some store in Seattle." Edward laughed.

"I'm surprised she didn't wake me up and make me go."

"Oh she tried but there was no way I was letting that happen."

"My hero." As the words left my mouth it suddenly turned uncomfortable. I couldn't tell if he felt the same way but I felt the blush spread across my face and my heart start to pound.

"Can I take you both somewhere?" Edward asked me.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Can I take a shower first?"

"Of course. I'm sure some of your old clothes are here as well."

"I'll make it quick." I whispered before running upstairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I pulled off my shirt. I needed to get a hold on myself. As I stepped into the shower I closed my eyes letting the warm water glide over my body. My mind started to wonder and I couldn't help but think of Edward. Images filled my mind of his smile, his eyes and his lips. His cold lips that made my body shiver. The way his lips had moved against mine that night was insane. And how his hands held my body close to his, I never wanted to move. The way he had said my name and looked deep into my eyes made my heart fly.

I was suddenly pulled out of my mind when a knock came to the door.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You've been in there for a while." Edward said as I looked around.

"Sorry I'll be right out." I sighed. While I had been lost in my minds images the water had turned cold and I was now shivering.

* * *

I didn't waste anytime in drying off and changing into some nice warm clothes. As I made my way downstairs I smiled at Sophie and Edward at the piano.

"Hey you two." I whispered not wanting to interrupt their song.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You look cold."

"I stayed in the shower to long and the water went cold. I'll be fine." I explained.

"Why don't you put on an extra coat just to be safe?" He suggested. I nodded as I saw that Sophie was bundled up as well.

"Are you ready?" He asked as we walked outside.

"Yeah let's go." I said walking to the car.

"Bella we're not taking the car." Edward said with a laugh.

"Are you serious?" I said rolling my eyes as I walked up to him.

"Get on." He said with a smile while bending down so I could get on his back.

"Can you carry both of us?" I asked wrapping my arms and legs around his body.

"I got you both don't worry."

"Let's just hurry." I said dreading this trip.

"It'll be ok Bella, trust me." And then we were off. I knew I should have kept my eyes shut but I couldn't. In a way I had missed this. Being so close to Edward while the world around us was just a blur.

I was shocked when we stopped so quickly.

"Fun." Sophie said with a huge smile on her face. I laughed at her and climbed off Edwards back.

"Edward." I whispered looking around.

"I just wanted to take Sophie here." He whispered to me.

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

"Sophie this is the Meadow." Edward told Sophie as she smiled.

"Sophie Play?" She asked.

I was a little hesitant but Edward quickly assured me.

"Its ok Bella I can see and hear everything she does."

"Ok sweaty go play."

I figured I might as well take this time to relax, so I quickly sat down in the grass and looked over at Sophie. She ran around using up all the energy she had.

"She's perfect Bella." Edward told me as he sat next to me.

"Yeah she gets that from her father." I whispered.

"I think it's a combination." Edward whispered back leaning in closer to me.

"This was a good idea."

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's peaceful here." I added.

"Yeah it is…Especially with you guys."

"Thanks."

"When I'm around you guys it make me feel normal."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I've never been able to hear your thoughts and when I'm around Sophie she shuts it off, but not just that. Being with you two makes me feel happy and like any guy out with his family." I looked deep into his eyes and saw all the love his was feeling. I leaned in closer and just as our lips were about to meet Sophie called.

"Daddy play?" She asked running to us.

"Yeah I'll play with you love bug." Edward said scooping her up.

I watched as they played together, Sophie crawling all over Edward while he laughed with her. He really was the perfect father. I leaned back so I was now lying against the grass looking up at the clear sky. This day was defiantly one of my best. Just as I was about to shut my eyes I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I quickly sat up and looked over towards the trees. I didn't see anything but I could have sworn something had been looking at us.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked.

"I thought I saw something." I whispered moving closer to Edward.

"Let's get home." Edward suggested as I nodded still staying close to Edward and Sophie.

* * *

**There it is please REVIEW...**


	9. Closer

**Happy Twilight Day. lol...So I had to get this chapter posted today since the DVD came out. You all are amazing thank you so much for the great reviews. **

Chapter Nine

Bella's POV

I think I have everything, but I knew I would forget something.

"What am I forgetting?" I asked myself as I looked down at my suitcase. This weekend Edward was taking Sophie and I down to Oregon. Esme wanted us to see the house and Carlisle had some sort of Hospital event that he wanted us to come to. Alice and Jasper had driven down last night which meant I would be driving alone with Edward. Part of me was excited and the other part was terrified.

My eyes flickered to the window as I saw a bird fly by and then my mind went back to that day in the meadow. I saw something I know it was there. Edward had tried to assure me that he would have heard it but I couldn't believe him. I wasn't going crazy, and my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"Bella are you almost packed?" Edward asked as he came into my room.

"Almost." I whispered still looking out the window. I could feel his eyes burning a whole into my back but I didn't move.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Edward whispered.

"I'm not going to disappoint Esme or you for that matter." I said turning around to face him. A smile graced his lips as he moved closer to me.

"I have to tell you something." He said.

"What?"

"So this party that Carlisle wants us at…well all the people there kind of think were married." Edward quickly said.

"What??" I yelled shock covering my face.

"I'm sorry Bella, Carlisle mentioned us and how we had a baby and they just assumed. You don't have to go."

"Edward it's not your fault." I said looking down.

"I just don't want it to be an awkward night for you."

"I was going to be your wife once I think I can handle it." I said surprising myself with how calm I now was.

"Thank you." He said before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"We'll have to pick up a ring before we get there." Edward suggested as he started out of the room.

"Not necessary." I said walking over to my dresser and opening the top drawer. "Here." I said handing him his mothers ring.

"You kept it?"

"Of course I kept it. I wasn't just going to throw it away, especially since part of me knew you were coming back." I said looking down at my feet.

"Have you thought about wearing it again?" He asked.

"I don't think I know what you mean." I said keeping my eyes down.

"I think you do." He said lifting my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Of course I think about marrying you. Things are just complicated."

"Are they?" He smirked.

"Yes."

"Why we love each other."

"We do." I agreed.

"So maybe you'll think about keeping it on." He whispered as he slipped the ring on my finger and then kissed it softly. "I'll get Sophie ready." He said as he walked out of the room. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

"Slow down." I pleaded as I watched the trees whip passed us.

"Bella we have to make it there in time, which means I have to drive fast."

"We have precious cargo." I reminded him looking back at our sleeping daughter.

"Like I'd ever let something happen to you two."

"True." I whispered.

After few minutes of silence I slowly looked up at him. His eyes were staring out at the road but he still had a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"I'm just looking forward to tonight."

"Me too." I said with a smile. He quickly moved his hand to mine and rubbed circles on my skin.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too….So how fancy is this thing tonight." I said changing the subject.

"Don't worry Alice got you a dress."

"Will I like it?"

"She likes it."

"That scares me." I laughed.

"Yeah me too." Edward laughed along.

"Mommy." I heard a small voice call.

"Hey baby." I said as I looked back at my now awake child.

"Daddy?' She asked.

"I'm right here love bug." Edward said looking back as well.

"Can you please look at the road?" I pleaded.

"If I must." Edward said as Sophie laughed at us.

* * *

"Come on baby." I said as I picked up Sophie and carried her towards the house. She had fallen back asleep about an hour ago and wasn't showing any signs of waking.

"I can take her." Edward offered.

"I got her." I said with a smile.

"Oh you're here." Esme smiled as she opened the door and pulled me into her arms. "Look at this little one." She said as I gladly handed Sophie to her.

"You might want to start getting ready." Edward suggested.

"Right."

"Upstairs and to the left is your guy's room." Alice said as she walked into the room.

"Ok." I said. Edward followed me up the stairs and into our room.

"Are you doing ok?"

"Of course I am."

"I just didn't know if you were regretting coming."

"I'm not…I love your family Edward." I whispered as I stepped closer to him.

"They love you." He whispered back. Before I knew what was happening Edwards's lips were on mine and I was pulling him closer. His lips slowly moved down to my neck as I took a needed breath.

"Edward." I moaned as he brought his lips back to mine. This felt so right, like this is how were meant to be.

"Wow put some ice on it." Alice said with a giggle as she walked into the room.

"Alice." Edward growled.

"What I need to help her get ready."

"Don't you have to get ready?" I asked.

"Nope…I'm staying home with Jasper. We're watching Sophie for you."

"Oh."

"Now out with you. You can't see her until she's finished." Alice told Edward.

Edward quickly looked at me and I nodded. Suddenly I was sitting in a chair and Alice was brushing my hair.

"So are you two you know?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"No Alice." I said my blush covering my face.

"You two looked pretty close when I walked in." she added.

"Yeah will that's as far as we've gone."

"You never know maybe tonight could be a good night for you two."

"Alice."

"You are wearing the ring again, that means your opening your heart back up to him."

"It was never closed." I whispered as I looked at myself in the mirror.

* * *

"Have I mentioned how amazing you look?" Edward asked.

"Only about a million times." I said as I looked down at my dress. Alice had picked perfect, it was gorgeous. It was a strapless dark blue dress that was tight around my chest but flowed out as it got to my hips.

"Oh Carlisle this must be your son and daughter in law." A man said as he walked up.

"Yes this is. Edward Bella this is Timothy brown." Carlisle said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." I said taking his hand lightly.

"It's nice to meet you." Mr. Brown said as he turned to Edward. "And I've heard a lot about you. Carlisle says you're going into a medical career."

"Yes sir."

"You must be proud of him Mrs. Cullen." He asked me. I was taken off guard when he called me Mrs. Cullen but I quickly responded.

"Of course I am." I said with a smile as I moved closer to Edward and grabbed his hand.

After a few more minutes of random discussions Mr. Brown excused himself.

"How about a dance?" Edward asked.

"Only if you promise to catch me when I fall."

"I promise." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine.

I closed my eyes as Edward swayed me around the dance floor.

"I missed dancing with you." I whispered to him.

"I thought you hated it?"

"I never hate when you hold me." I told him. He smiled down at me and slowly leaned down and kissed me. I quickly responded and ran my fingers along the back of his neck.

"I could get used to kissing you." He whispered to me.

"Mmm me too."

"So does this mean we're officially back together?" He asked.

"Almost…I need you to tell me what happened to you when you were gone."

* * *

**So what did you think? Next chapter is a big one....Please REVIEW!!!**


	10. Answers

**So I wanted to have this chapter posted sooner but I really wanted this chapter to be good. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter so I hope i don't disappoint you. **

**Also I finally made a banner for this story so if your interstead check it out..The link is on my Profile!**

Chapter Ten

Edward's POV

I walked away. How could I just walk away from her? She was right she needed to know what had happened but I couldn't tell her. I knew she would beat herself up and I couldn't watch her do that right now. So I walked away. She had just frozen in her spot on the dance floor for the longest time until she realized I wasn't coming back. I tried to pay attention to the conversation I was surrounded in but I couldn't help but hear Esme's Worried thoughts as she approached Bella.

"Bella?" She asked. Bella slowly looked up from the table and softly smiled to Esme. Bella had tried but her smile wasn't very convincing before she knew it Esme was sitting next to her at the table. "You can talk to me you know." Esme said placing her hand gently on Bella's.

"I don't think you want to hear what I have to say." Bella whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Bella you can't keep these things inside."

"It's about Edward and me." Bella whispered.

"What about you two? It looked like you were finally finding your way." Esme questioned.

"We were but I just…never mind."

"No, sweetie talk to me." Esme almost begged.

"I can't help but think that Edward doesn't want us back to where we were."

"Edward loves you."

"Does he?" Bella questioned.

"Of course he does. You and Sophie are his life."

"If he loves me so much then why won't he let me into his life?"

"You are in his life Bella. You're apart of this family."

"He won't tell me what happened to him while he was gone." Bella admitted.

"That was a rough time from him. Maybe he just needs time." Esme suggested.

"If we're meant to be together then he should love and trust me enough to tell me." Bella said her voice shaking.

She thought I didn't love her enough. I love her with all my heart it's just so hard to even think about what happened let alone tell Bella. I know she'll be hurt and I can't do that to her.

_Edward she's really hurting_

Esme pushed into her thoughts. She knew I would hear her.

"Bella he trusts you and loves you with his whole heart. It's just a difficult topic."

"We've been acting so close lately like we were before he left. I mean I'm wearing this stupid ring again and what for, he's just going to end up leaving me again." Bella said as she let out a sob.

"No he won't, he's not going anywhere, and we both know that that ring isn't stupid. That ring shows you how much you and Edward are meant to be." Esme said pulling her into her arms. As she did she looked over Bella's Shoulder towards me. _Edward you're breaking her heart_

"I can't live my life like this, all these secrets that everyone else know but me. I can't be apart of this family, not like this." Bella said as she looked around the room and caught my eye. She quickly looked back to Esme knowing that I had heard everything she had said.

"I need some fresh air." Bella whispered to Esme hoping I wouldn't hear her. Esme nodded and gave her one last hug before Bella walked out onto the balcony.

I debated for a few minutes if I should join her. I knew she was upset and I also knew she had left the room to get away from me. After another couple of minutes I excused myself from the conversation and walked outside. She was sitting on one of the benches the moonlight reflecting off her beautiful face.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said without even looking up.

"I thought I was the one with the super powers." I said trying to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to work.

"I'm not stupid." She whispered.

"I know that."

"Would you have moved here with your family if it wasn't for Sophie?" She randomly asked surprising me.

"Only if you were coming with me." I answered honestly.

Slowly she turned and looked up at me. Her tears were staining her face and I felt my cold heart shatter.

"Bella…"

"Why?' She asked interrupting me.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why do you act like your so in love me when you can't even open up to me." Bella asked.

"Bella I can't tell you about it and I don't know why you want to know so badly."

"If I just suddenly left you one day, and got tortured the whole time I was gone would you want to know what happened?" Bella asked.

I quickly looked out at the sky knowing I would want to know everything. If that ever happened to Bella I would want to know every single detail. So I could hunt and kill the monsters that had hurt my Bella.

"Can you understand why I want to know?" She asked me.

"Yes I can. But can you understand that I don't want to hurt you."

She didn't say anything for a while; she just sat looking out at the surrounding buildings.

"It's getting cold. I'm going to go back inside." She whispered walking past me.

"Bella."

"Yes Edward."

"I do love you." I whispered.

"And I love you. I just wish that was enough." She said before walking back inside.

About an hour had passed and Bella hadn't looked at me once. For being a bad liar she was sure doing well. She had entered a conversation with some of the other wives. She looked like she was enjoying herself I just wished I knew what she was really thinking. Esme had so many thoughts going through her head right now that it was hard to even focus on standing let alone talking to respectable doctors. I knew she didn't want to overwhelm me; she was just simply worried about her daughter, as she said. I had seen Esme explain to Carlisle what was going on with Bella as they danced but his thoughts had not drifted to my relationship. I knew he was doing that for my benefit.

And then there it was the most beautiful brown eyes upon mine. She was looking at me. Finally I had missed her shy glances. I smiled at her hoping to settle some of frustrations but that didn't seem to help. Her heart sped up but her eyes blinked away tears.

"Would you like to dance?" One of the Doctors sons asked as he walked up to Bella, My Bella.

"I'm not a good dancer." She said with a smile. I tried to remain calm but he was moving closer to her and telling her how beautiful she looked and then there were his thoughts. He already had Bella out of her elegant dress and draped across his bed. I was about to move to them when someone grabbed my arm.

"How about a dance with your mother?" Esme asked.

"I…"

"Edward she's fine. Let her handle this." Esme said with a smile.

"Ok." I said taking hold of her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"You need to tell her Edward." Esme said as he moved.

"I don't want to hurt her."

"It's hurting her now. I know you went through so much and for that I am so proud of you, but I'm also worried for Bella. I know you heard everything she was saying, you know how hurt she is."

"I do."

"Please just consider it for me." Esme pleaded.

"I talk to her about it." I promised.

"Thank you. Now go save that poor girl, he's getting a little touchy." Esme said with a smile as she walked back over to Carlisle. I quickly turned around and saw Bella looking very uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, Love are you ready to go?" I asked her as I took hold of her hand. He looked at me shocked and I tried to keep the smile off my face. She quickly nodded and said goodbye to her new friend. The walk to the car was awkward. She kept her distance while I tried to stay close to her. When we finally made it he car she finally looked at me.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I mean that guy he was, well you know." She whispered as she sat down.

"Anytime."

* * *

We sat in silence as we drove down the street. Bella ran her hands up and down her dress trying to straighten a wrinkle.

"I thought the house was down that street?" Bella asked.

"I figured it would be best if we had this conversation somewhere private." I explained.

"What about Sophie?"

"Alice is taking good care of her and Esme and Carlisle will be home soon as well."

"Ok." She whispered.

"Are you ok with talking about this tonight?" I asked.

"Yes… I think tonight is good." She said on the verge of rambling.

"Ok." I said as I pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"We could have just gone to a cheap one." Bella said as she looked up at the huge hotel in front of us.

"I want you to be comfortable."

"Trust me you don't have to pay thousands of dollars for me to be comfortable." She explained making me laugh.

"It hardly cost's thousands of dollars for a night Bella."

"You never know." She said with a small smile.

"Yes my wife and I need a room for the night." I explained.

"We have a regular room open or we also have a sweet available."

"We'll take the regular room." Bella quickly said. The women nodded as she typed something on the computer. She seemed like a nice and normal person until her true thoughts flooded my mind.

_She must be pregnant, I mean look at him and then look at her. It's probably not even his kid, she just wants the money_

"Ok here is your room key." She said with a fake smile. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked.

"Yes could you make sure we're not disturbed? My wife and I have many plans tonight." I said with a smile as the women tensed.

"Of course."

"What was that all about?" Bella asked as we got in the elevator.

"Women like her are why I was single for all those years." I said with a laugh earning a giggle from Bella. Once we made it to our room Bella excused herself to the bathroom to change into her a robe while I stared out our window trying to figure out exactly what I would say to her.

"Edward." She called as she walked out of the bathroom. I slowly turned around and smiled at her. "Thank you for doing this." She said sitting down on the bed.

"You deserve to know." I said back.

"So…"

"Right."

Just relax, you love her and she needs to know. Ok here it goes.

"So when I left I had to go straight to where everything was happening. There were many different covens on our side but there was more on theirs. These outsiders as we called them were so angry that they didn't care what or who they hurt to get what they wanted. They traveled miles and miles to find new territory. When they got to Alaska things got worse." I explained. Bella nodded and stared at me urging me to continue.

"They had leaders that made all the decisions. These leaders weren't just normal vampires. They had gifts."

"What kind of gifts?" Bella asked.

"Abigail could feel love I guess."

"Like Jasper?" Bella asked.

"No not really. She couldn't control it but she could feel it and it was like hitting a brick wall, it was that strong. She could meet anyone and know if they loved someone."

"Could she know who?"

"Not unless the person was there as well."

"So with you…"

"She knew I was in love but she didn't know I was in love with you." I clarified as Bella nodded. I could tell she was getting nervous but I knew I had to continue.

"The other leader was Jackson. He could turn your deepest desire against you."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Eventually they came up with a plan, they started taking couples. Abigail was able to pick the couples out and then Jackson would use his gift against them."

"How…"

"At that moment when we were being tortured our deepest desire was keep the one we loved safe. So as Jackson enhanced their desire he pushed it harder and harder until it was overpowering."

"What would that do?" She asked.

"It pushed them to the edge. Their deepest desire had never been stronger but right in front of them the exact opposite is happening. It was so painful and sickening that many gave up and asked for death or gave them what ever information they wanted.

"But you…It didn't work on you right? Because they didn't know about me."

"It didn't work the way they wanted it to. Taking me wasn't in their plan. Abigail had felt that I was in love but without my mate their plan didn't work, but they did know that I was a big part of our side. So when they had the chance they took me."

"What did they do to you?" Bella asked moving closer to me.

"It was frustrating to them, because Abigail could feel how strong my feelings were but they couldn't figure out why my mate wouldn't have come looking for me or why they couldn't find you. They didn't take into consideration that you weren't a vampire." I explained she seemed to be taking everything so what well so far.

"For days they tried many different things to try and get me to tell them where you were but I didn't." I said looking up to see Bella wiping away some fallen tears. "Bella I can stop."

"No please don't stop." She begged.

"After they realized that I wasn't going to give in Jackson found a new way to use his power. My deepest desire was for them to never find you so you would be safe. Jackson started enhancing that desire but then adding things to it as well, he would make my mind play tricks. They would always be the same kind of thing, you getting hurt and dieing. He made my mind see these things so often that it became a daily process for me. All I saw were you dieing, All I felt was the pain from losing you and slowly I was giving up."

By this time Bella was fully crying and her body was shaking.

"Keep going." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"All they thought about was how good it would be if they got me on there side. They told me that if I joined them they would stop all the things they were doing and they would stop looking for you."

"They were looking for me?" She asked.

"Yes, but they still were looking for a vampire. If Abigail would have focused she would have realized that there was something different about our love, but I'm glad she didn't."

"So what did you do?"

"I kept thinking of you and eventually the things he was making me feel were getting softer and softer because the memories of you were so strong and I loved you so much. I continued to fight through it until they came for me."

Bella looked down at the ground biting her lip softly.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly said as she stood up and ran into my arms. I quickly picked her up and held her close to me. "It's my fault they did that to you."

"Stop it…this is why I didn't want to tell you Bella. I knew you would do this to yourself, but you don't even see the truth in it."

"What are you talking about?" She asked through her tears.

"Your love saved me." I whispered as she looked up into my eyes. After few seconds she leaned closer and kissed me pouring all of her passion into the kiss.

"I love you." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you too Bella."

* * *

**Ok guys I really want to know what you all thought of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW....if you looked at the banner tell me what you thought of that too. (-=**


	11. Stranger

**Thank you all for the amazig reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter Eleven

Bella's POV

He didn't want me to got I could tell by the look on his face. I didn't want to be away from him either but I hadn't been home all weekend. After Edward's confessions we had spent every second together. Taking walks, playing with Sophie or just holding each other and I had never felt better in my entire life. We had promised Esme that we would visit again soon. She hated being away from her children but understood why Jasper, Alice and Edward wanted to stay in Forks.

"You don't have to go home." He suggested with a smile.

"Edward I have to. I haven't been home for a couple days." I said as I packed my things into the car. I leaned down to pick up my last bag but Edward was already putting it in the car.

"I got used to having you around." Edward said softly.

"I'm not moving I'm just going home." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You could stay here." He suggested.

"I don't know we might get bored of each other." I said with a laugh.

"We can handle it I promise." Edward said with a smile.

"I don't know, I think for now I just need to go home and relax."

"You can relax here." Edward said still trying to convince me. I'd never seen Edward like this. He seemed so sad at the thought of being away from us and so desperate to convince me to stay.

"Edward I'll stop by tomorrow."

"I'm just going to miss you, I got used to seeing you all the time this weekend."

"Me too, maybe someday soon we can see each other everyday." I said as I stroked my wedding ring. Yes it was still on. I had debated taking it off as we drove home but I didn't see the point. The few times that I had slid it half way off my finger, my body reacted quickly. My finger felt empty and my heart dropped drastically making Edward ask if I was ok.

"Are you going to take it off?" He asked surprising me.

"No I think it's were it belongs." I said as he smiled. His smile could have brightened the darkest day and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"So you're my fiancé again but you won't stay with me." He said with a smirk.

"Edward your being silly, besides you have to hunt. I might as well go home."

"Can I come and see you after I hunt?" He asked with pleading eyes. How could I refuse him?

"Ok…I'll leave my window unlocked." I whispered as I moved closer to him and gently kissed his smooth lips. He responded quickly pulling me closer to him. I was getting lost in him; my mind was floating away to the small place where it was only Edward and I. My body was pressed completely up against his now and I couldn't move. I never wanted to stop kissing him, he felt so perfect. After a few more seconds I felt something hard against my body and quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." He whispered as I took a couple deep breathes.

"Nothing to be sorry for." I said as I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Can you two please keep it PG there is a little girl here." Alice said as she walked out of the house, Sophie in her arms. Alice defiantly loved being an Auntie. She had already talked about future shopping sprees and millions of other ways to spoil my poor daughter. If only she knew what her Auntie Alice would drag her off to do. Alice was still smirking at us when I focused my attention on her.

"Sorry." I quickly said to her remembering what she had just seen.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"He thought it would be best if he stayed inside away from all your hormones." Alice said with a smile as she handed Sophie to me. My face blushed its familiar red color as I tried to hide it by focusing on Sophie.

"Ok baby say bye to daddy." I told her as she reached for him. The way she stared at him warmed my heart. I could still remember the conversations Edward and I had about children. At the time we thought it wasn't possible, but seeing Edward now his face beaming with happiness filled me with love and adoration.

"I love you too." Edward said looking at her. I knew Edward liked it when Sophie allowed him to hear her thoughts; it always brought a smile to his face.

"So I'll see you later tonight?" I asked Edward as I finished putting Sophie in the car.

"For sure." He whispered placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Oh aren't you guys just so cute."

"Goodbye Alice." I said with a laugh as I got in my car and drove.

The next few hours were like heaven. Sophie had been exhausted from our trip and immediately went to sleep, giving me time for a nice warm shower. I had stayed in the shower far too long, lost in my fantasies. By the time I finally got out of the shower and changed into the pajamas it was almost ten o'clock. I knew Edward wouldn't be back for a few more hours so I figured I would get my sleep in while I could. I didn't know how much energy I would need when Edward arrived or what we would be doing.

The weekend had been like a lightening bolt striking our emotions and hormones. At first we tried to keep our distance but eventually it became too much. We couldn't stop kissing or holding each other. Although we hadn't slept together yet I knew it was coming. We had been without each other for so long; it was something that was going to happen.

* * *

I could feel the warm blankets around me but for some reason I was still cold. My mind was fighting with my eyes. I wanted to wake up but I couldn't. When I felt the cold hand on my face my eyes shot open. I saw a blur and that was it. My window was open.

"Edward." I called as I got out of bed and grabbed my robe. I didn't hear anything, maybe he was with Sophie. I quickly walked down the hallway and into Sophie's room. My heart stopped. She was gone, she wasn't in her crib she wasn't on the floor she was gone.

"Sophie." I yelled as I ran through all the rooms. There was no sign of her nothing at all.

"Mommy." I heard her yell. It was coming from outside. I quickly ran to the door and out into the cold. There she sat in the front yard. She was crying and pointing off into the shadows and all I wanted was her in my arms.

"Its ok baby mommy's here." I told her over and over again as I walked back inside. I held her tight to me never wanting to let her go. When I walked into my room I got millions of shivers through my body. My window was still open but it wasn't from the cold, someone had been in here, watching me sleep and then taking my daughter. I slammed the window shut and then quickly dialed Edwards's number.

"Pick up please pick up…Edward it's me please pick up the phone. I know your hunting but I need you please…" I said trying not to cry. Now I'll we could do was wait. There was no way I was going back to sleep not after what had just happened. It felt like a lifetime when in reality it had only been about ten minutes.

"Hello." I quickly said into my phone.

"Bella what's going on?" Edward asked.

"I need you to come home; I'm really scared right now." I said letting my tears fall down my face.

"Ok I'm coming don't worry I'll be there soon."

* * *

**Sorry to leave it off like that. Please tell me what you guys think, I will try and update soon. **


	12. It Can't Be

**Ok so here's my big Authors note lol. So last chapter I didn't get as many reviews as I have on past chapters. I don't know if you guys didn't like it or what, but i would love to hear what you think, even if you don't like it. For those of you who took the time to review thank you so much, it realy means a lot. As for this chapter the first part is in Sophie's POV, showing what happened to her. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I get some more reviews this time. The next chapter is all ready, I've been in a huge twilight mood lately because I went to the twilight filming locations and that was like amazing lol. ENJOY**

Chapter Twelve

Sophie's POV

My eyes fluttered open and I almost let out a cry. A tall man was standing over me looking at me. He started to smile but it wasn't like when mommy smiled, his smile scared me. When he picked me up his hands were cold like daddy's. I tried to pull away from him but he was too strong for my small body. We walked into mommy's room; she was still sleeping and didn't hear us come in. I thought about crying for her but before I could his cold hand was over my face.

I continued wiggling around in his hold trying to make some sort of noise. He sat down on mommy's bed and looked at her. Not the way that daddy looked at her. Daddy looked at mommy like she was perfect and beautiful but he looked at her like he was mad. He leaned in and touched her face and that's when her eyes opened. He moved fast like daddy did in the forest. We went out the window and then into the darkness.

The man that was holding me started talking to someone but I didn't know who.

"This is the child?" Another man asked.

"Yes. The mother is upstairs but I'm afraid I woke her."

"You what? How could you be so stupid?" The other man yelled hurting my ears.

"Jackson I'm sorry I was just looking at her and she…"

"Desmond can't you understand? When she realizes the child is gone she will call Edward immediately. We have no time now. He is faster then any of our kind." Jackson said as he glared at me. He didn't like daddy I could tell.

"What about the child." Desmond asked.

"The plan no longer works we have to leave it here."

"I could put her back in the room." Desmond suggested as he looked up towards the window.

"No, you've already left too much of your scent in there home." Jackson reminded. "Just leave her there." He said pointing to the front lawn. I closed my eyes as we started moving fast again. When I opened them Jackson and Desmond were gone and I was all alone. Finally I called out to her.

"Mommy!" I yelled. Soon the front door opened and my mommy ran to me. She wrapped me tight in her arms and I felt safe again.

"Its ok mommy's here."

Edward POV

"Bella are you ok, is she ok?" I asked as I ran into the living room. Bella was sitting on the sofa holding onto Sophie for dear life.

"I don't know." She whispered to me.

"Bella talk to me." I said as I noticed Alice and Jasper walk into the room.

"Someone took her." Bella explained.

"But she's right here." I questioned.

"No I woke up and someone was in my room but then they were just gone. When I went to Sophie's room she was gone then I heard her cry from outside." Bella cried.

"Shhh its ok." I whispered pulling Bella into my arms.

"Do you smell that?" Jasper asked as he walked a little further down the hallway.

"It's all over Sophie and Bella's room." Alice explained to me and I nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"There was another vampire here." I explained.

"What would another vampire want with Sophie." Bella asked as she sat up still keeping Sophie close to her body.

"I don't know love." I replied softly.

"So what are we supposed to do just ignore it and go on with our lives?" Bella asked getting more upset as time went on.

"No of course not." I said.

"Sophie had to of seen who ever took her." Alice said as she sat down across from us. "Edward if you can get into her mind you'll have a good idea of who we're looking for." Alice suggested.

I looked down at my daughter; she was clinging to Bella the same way Bella was clinging to her. She looked so scared. Her innocent eyes were filled with tears and her face held a frown.

"How's my love bug?" I asked as I leaned down so I was closer to her face. She didn't respond she just looked at me. "Sweetie I need to go inside your head so I can know who did this." I explained to her.

She nodded softly but she didn't seem sure. I looked to Bella who quickly looked to our daughter.

"Honey its ok; you know daddy won't hurt you." Bella assured. Just like that her thoughts opened to me. Her sad voice filled my mind with words of fear and sadness.

"I need you to think about tonight." I said not wanting to cause my daughter anymore pain. She nodded softly and let her thoughts flow.

I saw her crib and then a man watching over her. His smile had scared her and it made me quietly growl. I had never seen him before but it was obvious that he was a vampire. I watched as he held her and walked into Bella's room. The way he looked at Bella made me want to kill him now no questions asked. When he touched Bella's face I once again growled. Sophie quickly blocked me and snuggled closer to Bella.

"Calm down Edward." Jasper softly reminded.

"I'm sorry." I told Sophie. She seemed to understand because before I knew it her thoughts were opened to me again. The rest moved by slow to me. When they went outside I waited for her thoughts to continue. As they did I froze, there he was a few feet from my daughter, the man who had tortured me over and over again. Her memory of his voice sent daggers into my cold heart. He had planned to take my daughter, what else was he going to do?

"Jackson" I whispered.

"What? That's not possible we killed him." Jasper yelled as he stood up.

"No we didn't when we left Abigail was dead but he was still alive. The others stayed behind to finish him off." I said.

"They said they did." Jasper reminded.

"Well apparently they lied."

"It can't be Jackson we would have known his scent." Alice said.

"No it was someone else, Desmond I think he said, Jackson waited outside. It was his plan to take Sophie." I explained.

"How would he even know about Bella and Sophie?" Jasper asked as I looked away.

"I don't know."

"Can someone please tell me what the hell he going on?" Bella said jumping into the conversation.

"Jackson he was the leader that I told you about." I said not meeting her gaze.

"The one that took you." Bella screamed.

"Yes."

"He's not dead?" Bella cried.

"No…" Alice whispered.

"But if he knows about Sophie and me…What does he want with her...Is he going to try and take her again. Edward tell me what's going on." She sobbed as I pulled her into my arms.

"I won't let that happen." I said as I looked over her shoulder at my sleeping daughter. I would never let anything happen to my family.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!**


	13. Dazzled

**Thank you all for the great reviews. So this is more of a filler chapter, but its still cute. Important note at the end...enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Bella's POV

"Bella!!!" Alice screamed at me as she walked out of Edwards's closet, I mean our closet. That's right I was officially living with the Cullen's. Since that night Edward hadn't let us out of his sight. Not that I cared, I felt safe around him. He had insisted we move in with him and I couldn't say no. I no longer felt safe by myself in that apartment. Today we were finishing up the move which of course didn't take long at all when you have three vampires carrying all your boxes. I had spent most the day holding Sophie while she squealed at Edward every time he walked by.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked.

"I cleared out half of Edwards's closet and you didn't even fill up a fourth of it." She said putting her hands on her hips. "We need to go shopping."

"Alice I don't need anymore clothes."

"Yes you do, you can never have too many clothes." Alice said with a smile as she skipped back into the closet.

"Are you sick of us yet?" Edward whispered from behind me making me jump. "I didn't mean to scare you." Edward said softly still close to my face.

"You didn't scare me and no I'm not sick of you." I said with a smile. He smiled back and slowly pulled me to him. I loved the feeling I got every time he pulled me up against his body. He leaned down to me and captured my lips with his. His cool skin made me shiver but I didn't pull away instead I moved closer until we were backing up against a wall. I heard myself moan, but still didn't react. I was too caught up with Edward to even think about myself. Edward's hands were moving up my shirt as I pulled away breathless. He of course didn't stop. He quickly moved his kisses down the side of my neck and to my shoulder. I felt like I was on fire. Everything he did made me feel alive.

"Hello sister in the room." I heard Alice said. Edward slowly pulled away and smirked down at my blush.

"Alice we were busy." He said making my blush deepen.

"Oh I noticed, I'll defiantly be adding a lingerie store to our shopping day." She said with a laugh as she ran out of the room. My face was now read as a tomato.

"Love you don't have to be embarrassed."

"Trust me I do."

"Do you think about it much?" He asked me softly. Was he really asking me that?

"What do you mean?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I know that a lot has been going on lately but I was just wondering if you thought about you and me like that."

"Of course I do Edward."

"Maybe it will happen soon." He whispered.

"I don't know."

"Oh…" He said sadly.

"No that's not what I meant. It's just hard for me to think about it, we just had that one time together."

"Did you not enjoy it?"

"Edward stop it. Of course I enjoyed it, I'm just nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about."

"That's easy for you to say you look like a Greek god when you're naked." I said with a laugh as I rolled my eyes and walked over to the window.

"And you look good enough to eat, no pun intended." He said with a laugh making me laugh as well.

"Stop it." I said as he stepped closer.

"You're beautiful." He whispered softly.

"You're dazzling me again."

"I love dazzling you." He said softly before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

* * *

**So all of you are amazing and the reviews you leave for me mean so much. Since I don't update as much as i would like to from now on I will be sending a small sneak peek or spoiler of the next chapter to whoever reviews. I don't like making you guys wait so I hope you enjoy the little added bonus I'm doing. **


	14. A Romantic Night

**Sorry about the wait guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter Fourteen

Bella's POV

"Bella step away from that thing you call a shirt." Alice practically screamed. I quickly put down the top I had been looking at and stepped away. "You can't be seen in something like that." Alice explained with a smile. "Now I picked some things out for you and I just know your going to love them." She said skipping to the dressing rooms. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Come on Bella." Alice called.

"I'm here." I said walking into the room. Saying the dressing room was small would be any understatement, everywhere I moved I bumped into Alice.

"Why are you in here?" I asked.

"You need help."

"I do know how to dress myself." I reminded.

"Oh be serious Bella."

"I can't fit in that." I said looking at the dress she had in her hand.

"Of course you can it's suppose to be tight."

"Alice I'm not like you I have to breathe." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Bella you'll be fine and Edward is going to go insane when he sees you in this."

"I think he will get mad when I pass out."

"Or he'll just help you take it off." She said with a smirk.

"Stop it." I warned.

"Oh come on, why do you think Jasper and I are leaving you guys alone tonight."

I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say and honestly didn't want to think about it.

"Bella are you ok."

"I'm fine…I'm just worried."

"Worried about what? You're going to have a great time tonight."

"Alice…"

"Bella you can talk to me about anything you know that."

"I can't stop thinking about if something does happen between us."

"Good thoughts?" She asked.

"Nervous thoughts, I mean we've only been together that one time and things have changed since then."

"Such as."

"I've changed…I mean I don't look like I did. I had a baby and that changed my body. What if he doesn't find me attractive anymore?"

"Bella you can't be serious. Edward loves you."

"I know he does."

"Then stop worrying, tonight is going to be an amazing night for both of you."

"Thanks."

* * *

As we walked into the house I saw Edward sitting on the floor playing with Sophie. I started to walk towards them but Alice quickly pulled me away.

"Oh no you don't, I have to get you ready."

"I just want to say hi."

"You have thirty seconds." Alice said crossing her arms.

"Hi baby." I said as I sat down next to Sophie.

"Momma I playing with blocks."

"Yes you are." I said kissing her forehead softly. I slowly turned my attention to Edward he was staring at me with love and passion in his eyes.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." He said back as he leaned in a placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Before I knew it I was being pulled away from Edward and Sophie and being pushed up the stairs.

"You can have your way with her later Edward." Alice called to him as she locked me in her room.

"Ok where should we start?" Alice said to herself.

After a few hours of intense Alice time she finally said I was done. She hugged me goodbye before she quickly ran downstairs to meet Jasper. I heard the car pull away and was hit with the real idea that we were alone. Before I headed downstairs I figured I would kiss Sophie goodnight. I had heard Edward take her to bed about a half an hour ago.

"Hi sweetie." I whispered to my sleeping child. "Momma loves you." I said as I gently kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

When I came down stairs everything was dark. I could see a light coming from the backyard but it wasn't enough to help me down the stairs, especially in heels. My grip on the banister was almost painful as I stepped down the staircase.

"Edward." I called but received no answer. "I thought this was supposed to be a romantic night, it's not going to be very romantic if you have to take me to the hospital." I said as I heard a laugh from the other side of the room.

"I wanted to see how beautiful you looked before you saw me." He explained.

"Now that you have, can you please turn on a light?" I asked.

"I've got a better idea." He said. Suddenly I was in his arms and he was carrying me bridal style to the backyard. I wanted to protest but I knew it would get me nowhere.

Outside there was a small table set up with candles spread through the yard. Edward gently set me down, and then slowly took me hand.  
"This looks amazing." I whispered.

"Wait till you taste the food." Edward said with a smile.

"What did you do?" I asked suspecting something I wouldn't approve of.

"I didn't spend a lot of money so stop worrying."

"Then where did the food come from?" I asked.

"I made it." He smiled.

"Well..." I said at a loss of words.

"Come on love eat up."

One bite and I was hooked. The flavor spread throughout my body. The meat was tender and delicious and the pasta was sweet with hints of garlic every few bites.

"This tastes amazing." I quickly said.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like is an understatement." I said with a laugh and he smiled. "I should let you cook for me more often." I said.

"I'd love to."

"Thank you for tonight." I whispered.

"It was long overdue." He said softly as he continued to watch me eat.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" I asked.

"Yes but I would love to hear it again." He smiled.

"I love you Edward."

"I know and I love you too."

"Is Sophie Still asleep?" I asked looking up towards her bedroom window.

"Yes she is...don't worry about her she's fine, I promise." I smiled at how sincere he was. I knew he would never let anything happen to out daughter.

"So how was shopping with Alice." He asked me with a smirk.

"It was shopping that's all I need to say." I said making him laugh.

"We could always move away to a place with no malls, I know Alice wouldn't come with us." Edward said smiling once again.

"No I can handle it. It's bad enough that we're away from the rest of your family. I miss them and I know you do to."

"Yes I do, but then I see you and Sophie and I know it's worth it."

"You're doing it again." I said with a blush.

"What's that?" He said knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"You're dazzling me."

He just stared at me for the longest time. His eyes were looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had every seen and of course that made me blush.

"Are you done?" He asked. I looked down at my plate and nodded. He quickly stood up and held his hand out to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I have this dance?"

"There's no music." I reminded. In a flash he was gone and back. I could now hear the soft music coming from a CD player inside the house.

"How about now?"

"Don't let me fall."

"I would never." I took his hand and stood up. He quickly pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his chest.

"So I've been thinking about something fiancé." Edward whispered into my ear.

"And what's that?"

"I think we should set a date." He said pulling back and looking down into my eyes.

"I'd like that."

"Bella I love you so much." He said with such intensity.

"I love you too." I barely finished my sentence before he lips found mine. His kiss was urgent and full of love. His hands wrapped around my body and pulled me close.

"I want you." He said his voice coming out husky.

"Then what are you waiting for." I said finding some confidence I didn't know I had. He quickly picked me up and carried me up to his bedroom. On the way I slowly started leaving kisses along his jaw line. When we finally made it to his room, I mean our room he set me down on our bed and moved beside me.

"You're shaking love." He told me.

"I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be."

"I love you." I told him and that seemed to set him off. He quickly pulled me closer and started working on the ties on my dress. I tried to focus but his hands were everywhere trying to get my dress off. My hands slowly started to unbutton his shirt but my mind couldn't work right. I felt the cool air run down my back as Edward started to pull the dress from my body.

His lips moved across my neck and up to my lips as the dress fell from my body. His hands were so quick, before I knew it the dress was on the floor and I was only in my lingerie. I watched him take a deep breath as he stared at my body.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm perfect."

That made me smile and some how my brain started working again. My hands pulled at his shirt until finally it was thrown by my dress. I kissed my way up his chest until I came to his neck. I continued to leave small kisses along his neck while his hands ran up and down my back coming to stop on my ass.

"Breathe Bella." He mumbled as I started undoing his pants. I quickly removed his pants leaving him in boxers. He slowly rolled us over so he was above me.

"I could stay like this forever." He whispered.

"So could I." He leaned down and kissed me plunging his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but moan as he pushed our bodies closer together. I was aching for him to touch me more then he already was.

"Edward please."

"What love?" He questioned.

"Touch me." I said as he smiled kissing me again. His fingers found there way to the top of my panties. He ran his finger tips over the edge before he slowly moved his fingers lower. I tried to keep breathing but it was getting difficult.

I suddenly came back from daze when I heard Sophie's cry from the next room.

"I'll go check on here." Edward said as he sat up off the bed and walked out of the room. This gave me some time to catch my breath but I didn't want to stop. My body felt like it was on fire. I slowly sat up and looked at myself. Here I was out of breath in lingerie that left little to the imagination about to make love to my vampire fiancé.

I watched him walk back into the room and towards me.

"Is she ok."

"She's ok; I got her back to sleep."

"Ok." I said a blush covering my body as he stared at me once again.

"Where were we?" He asked softly moving above me once again.

* * *

**So I'm guessing you guys know what is going to happen in the next chapter lol. Please leave me a review. Once again for all of you who review will get a spoiler/sneak peek of next chapter. **


	15. Kiss Me

**Thanks for all your reviews. This story is Rated M.**

Chapter fifteen

Bella's POV

I watched as he got closer to the bed. He looked so happy, I knew he wanted this just as much as I did. After a few more seconds he stopped his movements and stared into my eyes. I could get lost in his eyes they showed so much emotion. I slowly lay back as he moved above me. My hand slowly moved up to his face and brushed against his cheek. His eyes fluttered shut as my hand slowly caressed his face.

"I love how you touch me." He whispered.

"Does it feel good?' I questioned.

"Amazing." He said before pulling away from my touch and leaning down to kiss me.

I was breathing hard as Edward left kisses along my body. All I could think of was his lips. They were slowly moving across my chest now but they had been everywhere. I felt like I needed to move, pleasure him in some way but I was frozen. I felt his lips leave my skin for a few seconds and I knew he was looking at me. Slowly I forced my eyes open and looked up at him, he was smiling down at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly before moving back to my chest. I closed my eyes when he took gently sucked my skin.

"Bella." He whispered.

"…Yeah." I mumbled having trouble finding my voice.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said having no problem saying those words. Edward quickly leaned up and pushed our lips together once again. I could feel how hard he was and my body immediately moved up against him. He moaned into my mouth before surprising me. In one quick thrust he was inside me. I cried out, it felt so good. Knowing that he had surprised me Edward quickly moved his lips to my ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait any longer."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked moving my hips.

He simply smiled and kissed me once again. His thrusts were getting harder and harder by each passing second and it was driving me wild.

"Bella are you ok." Edward asked his eyes showing worry.

"Edward I'm fine please don't stop." I begged.

I couldn't help but let out another scream, he was making me feel things I had long forgotten about. I moved my hands to his shoulders and tried to move him closer to me.

"Kiss me." I begged. His lips moved to mine so quickly. His hard lips attacked mine, I could tell he was letting go of some of his control, but I didn't care I knew he would never hurt me.

"Bella." Edward moaned against my lips.

"I'm so close." I whispered.

"So am I." He said back kissing my neck.

As the seconds ticked by my body started to shake. I closed my eyes when as I climaxed. Edward was still moving inside me and not long after did I feel him as well.

"Bella did I hurt you?"

"No…" I said with a smirk.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"Mmm I love you too Edward Cullen." I whispered before kissing his lips once again.

* * *

**So I know it was kinda short, I don't think I'm that good at writing mature...But I would love to hear what you guys thought. Next chapter is all ready. Leave a review if you would like the spoiler/preview of next chapter.**


	16. Sleep

Chapter Sixteen

Edward's POV

I smiled as Bella once again moved closer to me. She had been up all night with me, I knew she was tired and I knew she needed to stop kissing me or I wouldn't be able to say no.

"Bella." I said.

"What." She asked with innocent eyes.

"You know what."

"Do I?' she asked with a smile.

"Bella." I moaned softly.

"What." She asked as she continued to leave small kisses down my neck.

"You need to sleep." I urged.

"Which one of us are you trying to convince?" She asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella you've been up all night. At least get a few hours."

"How could I possibly sleep when my gorgeous Fiancé is lying next to me naked?" She asked with a giggle.

"I could get dressed."

"No don't." She pleaded. I smiled at her and then slowly got up from the bed. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm putting some music on." I explained as he nodded and lay back on the pillows behind her. Her eyes were starting to close and I knew sleep would take her soon; I was just helping it along.

"Edward Cullen you did not just put relaxing music on." She said sitting up.

"I did. I thought you liked it."

"I do but it makes me sleepy, you're not playing fair." She smiled.

"Good." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you're not going to play fair then why should I?" She asked as she sat up and dropped the sheet from her body. I sucked in a breath and tried to look away but I couldn't.

"What happened to my innocent and shy Bella?" I asked moving closer.

"She found a way to get her what she wants." She smiled once again at me.

"I don't want you to be tired tomorrow." I tried to explain.

"I'd rather be tired then miss time with you." She said softly.

"Bella soon you won't have to worry about that…now just go to sleep." It was too late to take bake my words and I now had Bella's full attention.

"You want to change me?" She asked.

"Bella…I…I know what its like to be without you and I never want to feel that again." I explained

"What about Sophie? We can't just watch her grow old." She explained.

"I've been talking to Carlisle and we think at some point she'll stop aging as well. She is half vampire."

"Edward you know I want to be with you forever but I won't be changed until we know for sure about Sophie."

"Of course love." I said kissing her softly. As I pulled away she yawned and smiled at me.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too."

"I am really tired." She finally admitted.

"I'll be here when you wake love."

"Hold me while I fall asleep."

"Always."

As I watched her sleep I couldn't help but feel more and more fill my cold heart. After a few hours I moved out of the bed and shut off the music. As I made my way to Sophie's room to check on her I was overwhelmed with many feelings. This felt so normal. Going to check on my child while the love of my life slept down the hall. I felt human and I loved that Sophie and Bella made me feel that way.

"What are you doing up love bug?" I asked as I saw Sophie standing in her crib.

"Daddy." She said waving her hands at me.

"Shh…Don't wake mommy." I told her.

"Up please." She asked reaching her arms to me.

"Come here." I said softly holding her close to my body. I felt her shiver and was brought back to reality. I wasn't human.

"Her you go." I said as I wrapped her blanket around her body. She laid her head on my chest and I couldn't help but smile.

"Tired." She told me.

"Shhh go to sleep." I whispered to her as I started to sing Bella's Lullaby. Soon Sophie was fast asleep once again, but I didn't want to put her down. Instead I sat in the nearby chair and held her all night listening to her dreams.

* * *

**TEll ME WHAT YOU THINK...REVIEW FOR THE SPOILER/PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER.**


	17. Grandpa

Chapter Seventeen

Bella's POV

I didn't want to wake up but I could feel it coming. I slowly reached to my side searching for the cool body I missed.

"Good morning love." I heard him say from across the room.

"Hi…what time is it?" I asked.

"Around noon." He answered.

"I'm still tired." I said with a smile.

"I tried to get you to sleep."

"Its ok it was worth it." I said smiling at him while I let the sheet dip further down. His eyes stayed on mine, even with my chest fully exposed.

"I should make you breakfast." He suggested.

"No you should make love to me again." I smirked.

"Bella…"

"Mommy." Sophie said as she ran into the room. I quickly pulled the sheet back over my body and prepared myself for her hug.

"I've never seen you walk that fast, your silly vampire tricks are coming out." I said with a laugh from Edward.

"Mommy I want to see Grandpa." Sophie explained.

"You do?" I asked.

"I miss him." That made me smile. It was true we hadn't seen him in a while.

"Ok baby we can go see Grandpa today."

Her smile was bright as she ran to Edward. He quickly lifted her into his arms and walked back over to me. He smiled at me as he leaned in and kissed me. As we pulled away I looked into his eyes finding them black.

"Edward you need to hunt." I said.

"I'm fine."

"Edward today would be the perfect day to go. I'm going to be at Charlie's all day." I reminded.

"I can go with you."

"I need to tell him you're back before he actually sees you."

"I don't want to leave you." He whispered.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Ok…" He quickly said.

"I love you." I said as he leaned down to kiss me once again.

Our kiss was sweet and loving. As he pulled away he looked into my eyes and quietly said.

"I'll be back tonight before you fall asleep." And then he was gone.

"Come on sweetie lets get you dressed." I suggested laughing at myself. Here I was naked and I was telling her to get dressed.

"How was it?" Alice asked as she ran into the room.

"Alice…"

"Oh come on you know I already know, just tell me." She begged.

"It was amazing." I said turning my attention back to Sophie.

"What was amazing mommy?" She asked.

"Nothing sweetie, why don't you go find uncle jasper while mommy gets dressed." After she had left the room Alice turned to me again.

"Bella just one little detail…come on." She said pouting.

"Alice what do you want me to say."

"How many times?" She asked with a smile.

"I lost track." With that she squealed and jumped up towards my closet to pick out my outfit.

* * *

"Hey dad." I said as Charlie answered the door.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"This little one missed her grandpa." I explained.

"Well come on in."

"Grandpa I missed you." Sophie quickly said. Charlie looked at me with shock all over his face. He wasn't used to this new and improved Sophie. She was learning so many new things and growing so quick these days.

"Look at you." He said to her.

"I getting big." She said with her fathers grin.

"You are."

"Daddy says I'm growing up too fast." Sophie explained. Charlie quickly looked to me. I sighed and took Sophie from his arms. As I set her down to play Charlie quickly said.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Yeah…" As I followed him into the kitchen I could feel the anger coming off him.

"Edward is back?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Bella how could you not tell me this, and how can you trust him with Sophie."

"Dad…"

"Bella he'll leave again."

"No he won't." I tried to argue but it was no use.

"Bella he has left you twice before and you take him back. You deserve better then this." He said catching sight of my ring.

"You're wearing that ring again?"

"Dad we love each other."

"No Bella you love him and he loves you when it's convenient to him."

That hurt. I knew it wasn't true but it still hurt to hear it out loud.

"Bella I'm sorry but I…I don't trust him."

"I know dad but…I love him and he loves me and Sophie. We're going to get married and I would love for you to support us." I pleaded.

"I don't know Bella. I need more time." He said leaving me alone in the kitchen and walking back to Sophie.

The hours passed and everything was silent between Charlie and I. He hadn't even looked at me. Sophie had asked what was wrong but he pretended to be okay. I sat with my head rested on a pillow as I watched Sophie play with Charlie. Suddenly I heard a loud car out front and quickly stood up to look out the window.

"No no no." I said quietly to myself.

"Who is it?" Charlie asked.

"Jacob."

I quickly moved myself to the kitchen trying to distance myself from him but I knew he would smell it.

"Bella hey." He said walking into the kitchen his wife by his side.

"Hey Jake." I said trying to smile.

"Bella it's been a long time." His wife said, I couldn't even remember her name, it had been so long.

"Yeah it has." I said but I froze as I saw Jake's look.

"Bella why the hell do you smell like Bloodsucker?"

"Jake don't do this Charlie will hear you."

"He's busy with Sophie. Are they back?" He asked.

"Yes Edward is back…"

"You just let him back into your life again. What the hell is your problem?" He yelled.

"Jake stop…this is none of your business."

"You're my friend."

"Not anymore." I said as I walked past him and into the living room. "I'm sorry we have to go." I told Charlie as I picked up Sophie and walked out.

* * *

"Mommy I'm tired." Sophie said softly.

"I know baby." I said as I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Edward…." I called but got no response. "Alice??? Jasper???" But there was nothing. "I guess it's just you and me." I told Sophie as I walked upstairs. By the time I got to her room she was fast asleep. I slowly laid her down in her crib and then walked back to our room. Slowly I turned on the light. I let out a small scream as I saw a figure standing in the corner of the room.

"Hello…" He said.

* * *

**cliffhanger...REVIEW!!!**


	18. Broken

Chapter Eighteen

Bella's POV

"Hello…" His voice made me shiver and wrap my arms around my body.

"Umm hi." I said softly.

"You must be Bella." He questioned.

"Yes." I answered quickly.

"Edward's mate." He said as he moved closer. I honestly didn't know how to respond. I knew he was a vampire from his look but after he said mate I knew for sure now. He continued to stare at me but I didn't know what to say to him. "I know Edward my dear." He told me I didn't know if he was trying to calm me down or was just trying to be cryptic.

"He didn't mention that any old friends were coming by."

"You misunderstand me, I said I knew Edward not that we were friends." He said with a laugh. He once again stepped closer to me, I tried to move back but my back hit the wall.

"I'm surprised he hasn't changed you yet. He's not as smart as people think. He's left you here all alone and still human."

"I'm sorry Edward's not here I think you should go…" I said and I tried to walk out of the room but his hands wrapped around my wrists.

"I don't think so. You see I've waited a long time for this."

"Jackson…" I whispered so quietly that I barley heard myself, but I knew he had heard me.

"So he's told you about me." He smiled.

"Let go of me." I said trying to pull away.

"Edward deserves this." He said.

"Let go." I screamed.

"He ruined everything and now he's going to pay the price."

"You can't hurt him." I quickly said.

"Oh my dear, I can. The best way to hurt him is to take away the two things he loves more then anything." He said smiling now. My heart stopped. For some reason he loosened the grip on my arms, I quickly ran down the hall and to Sophie's room.

"Sophie." I called as I entered the room but she wasn't in her crib instead another man was holding her.

"She is a pretty thing." He said.

"Let her go."

"Not as pretty as her mom." In a flash Jackson was standing next to the other man.

"Desmond hand me the child while you take care of her." Jackson said quickly as Desmond smirked and handed Sophie over. I moved as fast as I could, trying to grab my daughter but I couldn't get past them.

"Sophie." I cried again.

"Shhh." Desmond whispered before shoving his hand out and into my chest. His push threw me across the room and into the wall. My crash sounded through the room and as my body slid down the wall I heard them both laugh. My chest was in crippling pain and it was now hard to breath. I tried to move but the back of my head felt heavy. I slowly moved my hand up to my head and when I pulled it back I found blood.

"Stupid human." Desmond said as he stepped closer to me. In one quick move he had me up on my feet and pressed against the wall. "I'm starting to understand why he finds you appealing he said as he ran his hand down my arms. I tensed and tried to move once again, but it was too hard.

"Finish it off Desmond we need to go before he returns." Jackson said still holding Sophie. Her eyes were open now and she was trying to get out of his grasp.

"Leave her alone." I managed to say.

"You won't have to worry about her anymore." Desmond said as he threw me once again. This time my body went through the wall and directly onto the stairs. I continued to fall until I came to the bottom. My body was bruised, broken and bleeding. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I could hear them upstairs but soon that noise went away. I didn't know if they had left or if I was simply going into the darkness.

I tried to fight it but it was too strong. The darkness was surrounding me and finally he took over leaving me all alone in the darkness.

* * *

**So...What do you think...Please review it means the world to me. (For the those of you who review stay tuned for the sneak peek/spoiler)**


	19. This Can't Happen

**Thank you all for you amazing reviews they all mean so much to me. **

**If you didn't know I've been visting locations that they filmed twilight and its been amazing. I finally got the video done with all my pics and videos. I put it on Youtube so if you want to see it let me know and I'll send you the link. Going to all those places has put me in a major Twilight mood of course, so i have a lot more chapters done for this story....lucky you guys.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter Nineteen

Edwards POV

The forest was almost silent, only the soft breeze moving the leaves back and fourth. Nothing good out today. I wasn't expecting anything extraordinary, it was just a short hunt, but sadly I was feeling unpleased. I wasn't sure if that was hunger for blood or hunger for Bella. They were now two very separate things and I needed both to survive.

My life was almost complete. I had an amazing family that was loving, caring and great to be around. My daughter was perfect and Bella, there are no words for how amazing she is. The only thing I need now is for Bella to finally be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Then she will be officially mine. My wife and love of my life. I just finished up my meal when I heard Alice and Jasper's thoughts.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them.

_"Alice wants details about your sex life." _Jasper thought.

"No Alice." I quickly said.

"Oh come on I already got enough from Bella." She said with a smile.

"I'm sure you did." I laughed.

"Edward I'm so happy for you both. You guys are finally happy." She said with another smile. Suddenly she stopped and her eyes went wide. A vision, curiosity got the best of me and I watched along with her. My heart clenched as I saw Sophie Crying for Bella and I. I didn't recognize where she was at, but she was crying so hard.

"Alice what…"

"I don't know." She said as Jasper looked confused. I didn't have time to explain I ran to the house as fast as I could. I could hear Jasper and Alice behind me. The trees were just a blur as I ran faster and faster I couldn't stop. As I got closer and closer to the house I was swarmed with the smell. Blood, Bella's blood was everywhere. I pushed myself harder and was finally at the house.

"Bella." I yelled as I ran into the house. I could hear Alice convincing Jasper to stay outside as I made my way to the stairs. Then I saw it. The wall was broken from upstairs and Bella was lying at the bottom of the stairs. Her blood coated the hard wood floor beneath her.

"Bella." I screamed as I came to her.

"Oh my god." Alice said from behind me.

"Call Carlisle now." I yelled. Alice quickly nodded and pulled out her phone. I heard him answer and Alice was quickly explaining everything. I slowly looked at Bella. I could hear her heart but it was slow, she wouldn't last much longer.

"Bella open your eyes." I pleaded. This couldn't happen we were happy we loved each other, I couldn't lose her. Then my thoughts shifted. Sophie.

"Jasper." I called I knew he could hear me. "Jasper please try as hard as you can and search the house for Sophie." I begged. I could hear him jump through a window and begin his search.

"He wants to talk to you." Alice explained. I quickly took the phone.

"Carlisle she's really bad."

"Edward it's your decision to make, If you don't want to change her, you have to get her to a hospital."

"She didn't want to be changed this way she wanted to make sure about Sophie."

"Edward I have faith in you." He said.

"I…"

"Edward I'm right here." Alice reminded.

"Ok…" I whispered starting to mentally prepare myself.

"We'll leave now; we'll be there in a few hours." Carlisle explained as I hung up.

"Alice…"

"I know." She whispered. By this time Jasper had come into the room.. His face was tensed but I knew he was under control. I searched around him but found nothing.

"Sophie where's Sophie?" I yelled.

"_I'm sorry Edward." _Jasper quickly thought.

"Edward she's not here. I did catch a scent; I need to follow it before they get to far ahead." Jasper explained.

"Yes." I agreed turning back to Bella.

"I need you to make sure I stop." I explained looking at Alice.

"Of course now hurry before it's too late." Alice quickly said.

"_I know you can do this Edward." _Alice thought.

I closed my eyes for a second before I leaned closer to her.

"I love you Bella." And with that I bit. First her neck and then her wrist's, she didn't move for awhile but when the venom finally woke her up she was thrashing everywhere. I remembered the pain and I felt guilty for doing this to her but I couldn't lose her.

* * *

**So what do you think...review to get the spoiler/preview of next chapter....**


	20. What!

**Sorry about the wait guys. hope you enjoy this chapter....So who's totally loving the new moon pictures Lol...I can't wait for the trailer on sunday...ENJOY**

Chapter Twenty

Edwards POV

I must have done something wrong, she's not screaming or moving at all. What did I do? Oh god what if I killed her.

"Edward." Alice whispered but I didn't respond. "Edward you did ok, Bella will be ok."

"Can you see that?" I asked hopeful.

"No I can't see her future." She replied. My chest constricted and I let out a sob.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't have one Edward."

"I should have been here." I whispered.

"Edward this is not your fault."

"I'm supposed to protect them." I said mostly talking to myself.

"Edward don't do this to yourself."

"Bella is broken and Sophie…" I stopped and sobbed again. "I don't even know where my daughter is."

"Jasper is looking for her Edward." She reminded me.

"Edward." I heard Carlisle call from downstairs.

"Up here please hurry." I called. Soon Esme and Carlisle entered the room. Esme gasped while Carlisle walked over to Bella.

"I don't know if I did it right." I admitted.

"Edward, son you must stay calm. Everything looks fine, you did great." He told me.

"Edward have you found Sophie?" Esme asked.

"No…"

"Now that you're here I'm going to help Jasper." Alice said as she jumped through the window.

"They'll find her and Rose and Emmett will be here soon to help as well." Esme said pulling me into a hug. I couldn't help it I started sobbing again. After a while Esme pulled back and looked into my broken but tearless eyes.

"It will be ok." She told me.

"Hmmm." I heard Carlisle say from behind us.

"What is it? Is she ok?" I asked running to her side.

"Her heart is still going strong; the venom must be taking a while to circulate her system." He explained.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Son I already said you did things just right. Well be downstairs." Carlisle said knowing I wanted some time with Bella.

After they walked out the door the room was almost silent. Carlisle was right her heart was still going strong.

"Bella." I whispered. "I need you to stay with me. I can't lose you again. I love you so much Bella, please come back to me." I whispered to her as I gently kissed her forehead. It had been a few hours and still Alice and jasper had not returned. I stayed by Bella's side, while Esme and Carlisle prepared for Bella's new born state.

"Edward." I heard Carlisle say as he entered the room. "I'd like to check her again." I nodded and moved back. "Edward something's wrong." He quickly said.

"What?"

"Her body is healing…."

"It's supposed to do that during the change."

"No you don't understand she's not changing, she's just simply healing."

* * *

**Sorry about he cliffy....Don't hate me...review and you'll get your spoiler...**


	21. Thoughts

**Sorry about the wait guys. I've been so busy with School...I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty One

Bella's POV

All I could remember was the pain. It had covered my body until I couldn't hold on any longer. But now the pain was gone and I felt amazing. I could hear voices around me but I couldn't tell who they were. I assumed it was Edward and his family but I wasn't sure.

"Bella can you hear me?" Edward asked as he stroked my hand.

"Edward…" I whispered trying to open my eyes, after a few attempts my eyes fluttered open and to find Edward and Carlisle. "Hi." I whispered.

"I was so worried about you…"

"What happened?"

"You were attacked Bella, and I…I tried to change you."

"You did?" That was why I fell so amazing I was a vampire now. I didn't feel any different this was amazing.

"Bella, something's going on and Carlisle needs to run some tests." Edward explained.

"What do you mean…am I a vampire?"

"No…You healed but didn't change."

"Oh…" I whispered. Then everything started coming back Desmound and Jackson, with Sophie. "Where's Sophie." I said sitting up.

"Bella…" Edward looked down and that's when I knew.

"Well go find her." I yelled.

"Bella I needed to stay with you. Everyone else is looking for them." I couldn't hold back anymore the tears were streaming down my face. It hurt so bad. "You should have helped…you should have done something…I should have stopped them."

"Bella stop." He said pulling me into his arms. "I should have been there." He whispered.

"Both of you should stop blaming yourself." Carlisle said as he moved closer to us.

"What type of tests do we need to run?" I asked.

"I'd like to take your blood and make sure your heart is still ok." He explained.

"Ok…" Slowly he pulled out the needle and propped my arm up. I glanced at Edward to make sure he was ok. He looked so worried and sad.

After a minute or so Carlisle pulled the needle out and made his way to his office to make the arrangements to get it checked. Edward and I were still silent, not knowing what to say.

"Edward if something happens to me…promise me you'll find her." I said looking into his eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." He told me over and over again once again pulling me into his embrace.

"I'm so scared." I murmured to him.

"So am I love."

Carlisle slowly walked into the room softly smiling at both us, he was worried as well, I could tell.

"The call has been made I just have to drop it off at the hospital and the tests will start. It should take longer then a few hours." Carlisle explained.

"Thank you."

"Of course now I'd like to just listen to your heart."

"It's going strong." Edward said as Carlisle nodded.

"Of course." Carlisle said nodding to Edward. "Then all we can do is wait." He said softly.

"You should rest love." Edward suggested.

"I don't want to."

"You need to."

"Will you go help the others?" I asked.

"I can't leave your side. Carlisle has gone to help, someone has to protect you."

"I don't care about me, I care about Sophie." I cried.

"Shhh."

He held me for a long time as I cried into his chest, after a while I drifted to sleep in his arms. I could hear his soft voice humming my lullaby and before I knew it the darkness took over.

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella was finally asleep. I was so worried about her. Even now when she had been awake and talking to me. I needed to know what was wrong with my Bella. I lay there next to her for what seemed like days, when in reality it had only been a few hours.

"_Mommy"_

I quickly looked to Bella to see if she was talking in her sleep but no. I stared at her for the longest time trying to understand what I had heard. I slowly relaxed again and pulled Bella closer.

"_I helped mommy"_

"Bella." I said almost to quiet. She stirred but didn't wake. I couldn't be hearing Bella's thoughts it was impossible and besides it made no since if they were Bella's thoughts.

"Bella please wake up." I said and her eyes slowly opened.

"What's wrong did they find Sophie?"

"Please tell me do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"I don't remember." She said softly.

"I'm hearing someone's thoughts."

"Is it Sophie." She said quickly jumping to conclusions.

"No…I would be able to tell if it was Sophie…but who ever it is, is talking about their mother."

"I need Sophie." Bella whispered softly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Carlisle said as he entered the room.

_"Is she ok"_ He asked through is thoughts. I nodded softly and waited for him to speak.

"Your test results are back."

"and" I asked.

"It looks like your hormones are some what off balance." Carlisle explained.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Well they did some further testing and…" He stopped why did he stop.

_"She's pregnant Edward." _

"What." I almost yelled.

"What, what's wrong?' Bella asked.

"Bella…It seems your pregnant." Carlisle said quickly.

"What…I can't be."

"You are…" I whispered as I looked at her stomach. "It was the baby."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I heard the Baby's thoughts. They helping mommy." I explained.

"Do you think the baby did something to stop the change?" Carlisle asked while Bella looked shocked in general.

"We have to assume so."

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"It will be ok Bella." I told her.

_"Mommy doesn't like me." _The voice said breaking my heart.

"Yes she does she's just worried." I randomly said confusing Bella and Carlisle. "The baby thinks you don't love him or her."

"No that's not it…I'm just…it's just so much at once." She said as she rubbed her belly softy.

_"I like mommy's voice." _

"The baby likes your voice." I said to her as she smiled but then started crying. "Love what is it?"

"This moment would be perfect if Sophie was with us."

* * *

**So what do you guys think??? Review for the spoiler of next chapter. **


	22. Sophie

**Hope you enjoy this...**

Chapter Twenty Two

Sophie's POV

I remembered theses two men; I had seen them one night. They were still just as mean as I remembered. When they took me from the house they held me too tight, not like mommy or daddy. Mommy and Daddy always hold me softly, I love sleeping in there arms. But Jackson and Desmond they held me tight and made my arms hurt. It took a while before we came to this place. It's was really dark and cold and I can't see what is around us. I can see them from across the way but they aren't looking at me.

Desmond keeps getting mad at me anytime I use my gift on him. It seems like it makes him weaker. Jackson keeps saying they can't hurt me yet. That scares me, will they hurt me eventually. I've heard them talk about Mommy. I really want to see her, they hurt her really bad. I hope daddy saved her, daddy's our hero. Maybe he'll come and save me too.

"She's no good to us." Desmond roared hurting my ears.

"We have to keep her alive it's the only way to get Edward hear." Jackson said once again talking about my Daddy.

"We could just break a few bones." Desmond said with a smirk.

"No…" Jackson yelled making me jump. I didn't like their voices they were too loud.

"What about your power that would case her so pain."

"She's been blocking my power ever since she saw her mother thrown through the wall." Jackson said with a laugh. He made me think about mommy again. I couldn't help it, I started crying. I was so tired and cold, and I missed mommy and daddy.

"Stop it." Desmond yelled.

"I want my mommy." I screamed at them. Desmond quickly walked over to me and picked me up. Once again he squeezed my arms making them hurt.

"Shut up." He said shaking me a little, making me dizzy. I stared at him and quickly pulled my power at full force. He dropped me and I landed on my knees. It hurt but I didn't care I wanted to be away from him. His eyes were glazed with anger as he tried to step closer to me but failed.

"Jackson she's too strong for you." Jackson said not even bothering to look over.

"She's just a child." Desmond yelled moving away from me.

"Yes, but if she's strong enough to remove my gift then she is defiantly strong enough to weaken you." Jackson explained. Desmond just glared at me as he moved to sit next to Jackson again.

I slowly curled into myself, trying to keep warm. If mommy was here she would wrap her arms around me and whisper how much she loved me. Same with daddy he would wrap me up in a blanket and hum soft songs to me. I missed my parents, I had seen them not long ago but I still needed them.

I wondered if they missed me. Maybe they didn't want me anymore and that's why I went away with these two. But if they didn't want me then Jackson and Desmond wouldn't have hurt mommy, they just would have taken me. It's confusing. I could feel sleep taking over my body, I wanted them so bad and missed them so much, but soon my dreams took over. My dreams took me back to mommy and daddy.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think...Review for Spoiler on Next chapter...**


	23. Failure

**I am so sorry about the wait guys. I had to finish up finals with school and then I had to do stuff with my birthday and then saturday I went to the Twilight Prom recreation at the actual filming site...so that was fun. But once again I'm really sorry you guys had to wait so long. I'll be updating more often now that it's my summer. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Twenty Three

Edward's POV

The forest was almost completely silent. The only noise was the wind blowing through the trees. No animals were out yet so I waited. I had been out her for a few hours. Ii killed me to be away from Bella but Esme and Alice were with her now, while everyone else continued to search. I hadn't seen my daughter in almost a week. I should be stronger then this, I should have found her by now. Not seeing Sophie has been killing Bella. Sometimes she can't even talk she's so emotional. Carlisle suggested that some it might be from the pregnancy but it didn't matter. We lost our daughter, of course were going to be emotional.

Bella always had such hope in her eyes every time I came home, but I always let her down. The new baby seemed to be doing fine, I could still hear its thoughts often, but I didn't tell Bella most of the time. Any talk of the new baby always upset her. I knew she was excited for this child but she was in pain without Sophie.

I sighed when I felt the small vibrations from my pocket.

"Hello." I said as I answered the phone.

"Edward she's asking for you." Alice said.

"Tell her I'll be home soon."

"I'll tell her." Alice said quietly before hanging up the phone.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a deer and figured I should try for something. After I finished my meal I started back to the house. About a mile from the house I stopped. I had to be imagining it, this wasn't really happening. I turned around and looked through the trees. I could smell her.

"Daddy." I heard her cry and with that I took off. They weren't far I could still her thoughts crying for Bella and I. As I got closer their smell got stronger. Jackson and Desmond were close.

"Sophie…" I called slowing down and stopping in a small clearing. I could see her she was in the middle of the clearing.

"Daddy." She yelled tears streaming her face. I was so close to her I couldn't wait to have her in my arms. But suddenly something stopped me.

"Hold him tight." Jackson yelled as Desmond wrapped his arms around me. I struggled for what seemed like hours but when the thoughts hit me I stopped moving. Jackson was doing it again, his power had grown and felt like it was tearing my mind apart. Images of Sophie being torn apart filled my mind along with real images of Desmond hurting Bella. I tried to get away, I tried to get free but nothing was working. I could still hear Sophie's cries but they were getting quieter as the images got more detailed.

Suddenly they stopped and my mind was back. My eyes immediately went to Sophie. She was staring at Jackson intently and I knew she was blocking him.

"You…" Jackson said as he walked toward her.

"Leave her alone this isn't about her." I yelled.

"Of course it is…you love her." He said with a smirk.

"Just stop it…What is the point…are just trying to make me suffer?" I yelled.

"You ruined everything, it is your fault." He yelled.

His thoughts were filled with anger and despair. He quickly turned away from me and towards Sophie.

"Come here." He told Sophie as she got up and tried to run away from him. Of course he was faster then her and quickly caught her.

"Let go…let go…let go." Sophie yelled as she tried to get free.

"Sophie…" I cried out.

"Daddy." She said her arms reaching for me.

"Are we killing her now?" Desmond asked. I tensed and once again pushed and shoved trying to get free, but Jackson's gift had made me weaker then I thought. All I felt was failure; I was the worst father ever.

"No…We need his mate here as well." Jackson explained as he stared at Sophie.

"No you leave my family out of this." I yelled.

"Don't worry we'll take great care of them when the time comes."

* * *

**Review for Spoiler/preview of next chapter......**


	24. Heart Broken

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella's POV

Where was he? He's been gone for hours and he promised me it would be a quick hunt.

"Where is he?" I asked everyone in the room as a paced around.

"Bella dear please sit, we don't want to put stress you or the baby." Esme suggested.

"I can't… I need to know where Edward is." I said looking out the window.

"Maybe he got lost." Emmett suggested as everyone glared at him.

"What if something happened to him?" I said turning around to face the people that were supposed to be my family. But what if Edward didn't come home; I would never be Mrs. Cullen. I would never truly be apart of this family and I would have to raise this baby alone once again.

"I'm going to call him again." I said as I walked into the backyard. A chill ran through me as I looked at the trees that surrounded me. I felt alone and scared. If I lost Edward too I wouldn't be able to handle it. My whole family was slowly being torn away from me. I slowly ran my hand across my belly, I tried not to think about this baby much, and I loved the idea of having another child with Edward but it hurt so bad to think about Sophie being gone and now Edward.

I dialed the number and waited it rang and rang but no one ever picked up. I let out a sob as I hung up the phone and sat down on the grass. Looking down I stared at my stomach. You could barley see the roundness but it was there. This baby was growing faster then Sophie, but Carlisle reassured me that everything was looking fine.

"Hi…" I whispered to my stomach. "I don't know if you can here me but I just wanted to say that I love you. I know that I haven't talked about you a lot and that's just because I'm missing your sister and now your daddy. Daddy's not here so I don't know if you're trying to say anything back or if you can even understand what I'm saying. Please remember I love you very much."

"Bella." Alice's voice broke my conversation.

"Yeah…"

"We're going to head out again." She said sitting down next to me.

"All of you?"

"No Rose and Emmett are going to stay with you." She said as I nodded softly. "We're going to find both of them."

"Just be careful I can't lose anyone else." I whispered.

"Don't worry we'll all be together…and if we do spilt up we'll be in groups." Alice explained.

"Ok…"

It had been a few hours and we hadn't heard anything from the others. Emmett was playing a video game while Rosalie glanced through a magazine.

"Rosalie." I whispered.

"What is it? Are you ok?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you…well both of you."

"What's up Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I'm…I'm slowly losing all the faith I have." I whispered.

"Bella…" Rosalie tried to interrupt but I continued.

"If we can't find Edward or Sophie I know I'll give up and I honestly don't think I'll be able to make it." I explained as both their eyes widened.

"I knew if I ask Esme or Alice they would refuse and treat me like I'm crazy…But I need you two to promise that if anything happens to me you'll take care of the baby." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Bella…we can't." Emmett said as I looked to Rosalie.

"Bella…You know how much I would love a child but…you can't give up we don't even know if there's anything wrong with Edward…and you have to be there for your child." Rosalie quickly said.

"I just want you to promise. That if something does happen to me…"

"You mean if you kill yourself." Rosalie snapped.

"I won't kill myself Rose. I just… haven't you ever heard of dying of a broken heart." I asked.

"I promise that if anything happens we'll be there for this baby. But please remember how much this baby already loves you."

"I know…and it's not just the sadness I feel…what if I disappear like Sophie and Edward. You need to protect this baby." I said as they nodded.

"Bella your apart of this family whether you like it or not…Which means we'll always bet there for you." Emmett said making me smile.

Rosalie sighed and pulled me into her arms. I had never seen her like this but I liked it. After a few minutes I started crying. She continued to tell me everything was going to be ok over and over again.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	25. So Alone

Chapter Twenty Five

One Month Later

Bella's POV

Alone, that's all I was now. It didn't matter what I did or who I was with, the loneliness followed me everywhere. Alice had tried many different times to cheer me up but nothing worked. These days I stayed in Edwards's room all day and night, never leaving unless Carlisle wanted to check the baby. Esme usually brought food up to me, but I hardly ate anything. The small amount that I did eat was for the baby. I was once again growing more and more each day. And once again Edward was missing everything. They hadn't found anything, not a scent or a vision they just disappeared.

"Bella." I heard Carlisle's voice from outside the door. "I'd like to do another ultrasound."

Slowly I got up from the bed and made my way to the door. It was getting harder and harder to move around with this huge belly. I didn't say a word as I followed Carlisle to his office or as I lay down on the examination table. I stared at the ceiling as Carlisle started setting everything up. Occasionally I'd look to my side hoping I'd see Edward there holding my hand assuring that everything was going to be just fine. But that was just my mind trying so desperately to fill the whole in my heart.

I closed my eyes once I heard the baby's heart beat flutter through the room. It was so strong and steady. I almost cried just like all the other times I'd heard this but this time I stopped myself. Honestly my body was too tired to cry.

"Heart beat is strong, and everything is looking just fine." He explained. I nodded opening my eyes to look at the screen. My little child was right there. I could already tell how beautiful it was, and I knew it would be kind and sweet. This baby had saved my life of course it would be lovely. It hurt not being able to tell anyone about this baby. Alice had told Charlie that Edward and I have taken Sophie on a long trip. At first he had been upset that we hadn't said goodbye before we left but he soon got over that. Now was a new problem he called almost everyday wanting to know when we would be getting back home and every day Alice or Esme would lie to him. We all knew this couldn't go on forever but still we lied and lied.

"Bella things are progressing will but it won't be long before you deliver." Carlisle explained proving my worst fear. Edward wouldn't be here for any of this pregnancy. "Bella you can't have any negative thoughts it's not good for you or the baby." He explained.

"How can I not? My fiancé is gone so is my daughter. We have found nothing not even the smallest clue to where they are. I am never going to see my family again. Why don't I have a right to be upset about that?" I yelled.

"Bella…"

"I'm sorry this isn't your fault you're just trying to help. I'll just go back now." I said as I climbed off the table and walked back into Edward's room. Silence once again. I slowly moved myself onto his bed laying flat on my back with my stomach up in the air. Alice had suggested I listen to music while I spent my time in this room but I couldn't. It reminded me of Edward and Sophie. Besides it felt like I was spending time with my unborn child just laying here.

"We have to do something." I heard Rose yell from downstairs. This was surprising they never let me hear their conversations about me.

"Rosalie please calm down." Carlisle said trying to calm her.

"I can't, we need to find them. Bella is breaking down." Rosalie explained. And with that I blocked them out. We all knew I was slowly falling but we also knew nothing could fix that except Edward and Sophie.

Silence engulfed the house once again and I could tell they had taken the conversation to the garage. I rubbed my stomach softly getting an occasional kick.

"How's my baby?" I asked and received another kick. "You know I like knowing your ok." I whispered. Once again the baby kicked this time a little harder.

"I promise I'll fight as hard as I can for you."

Not that long after our conversation I fell into a deep sleep. The kind of sleep where you don't dream. You are just simply relaxed and silent. The kind of sleep where you know you're asleep and fight as hard as you can to stay that way. My breathing was slow as I moved my way around the bed. The baby was asleep as well, I could always tell.

A few hours later I heard the door open and someone walk in. But I was still too tired to open my eyes. The person sat on the bed and stroked my hair softly. _Esme._ She was always so comforting and she had been trying her best to keep me company or relax me. She truly was an amazing mother.

"Bella dear. I know you're tired but if you like I brought you some lunch." She whispered down to me. I slowly opened my eyes and found that the room was somewhat dark. Looking around I saw that they must have shut the shades.

"The sun was heating you up dear." Esme explained knowing what I was looking at.

"I'm still really tired; I think I just want to sleep." I explained.

"Ok but tomorrow you're having a big breakfast we have to keep that baby healthy." She smiled.

"Of course…thank you."

"For what dear?"

"Taking such good care of me." I whispered.

"Your apart of this family Bella of course we all will take care of you."

"I just miss them so bad." I said starting to cry. She quickly pulled me into her arms and held me as I sobbed. We remained like that until I once again fell into a silent slumber.

-----------------------------------------------

**I know its sad...Review for Preview/Spoiler for next chapter.**


	26. Perfect

**Here's the new Chapter hope you all like it...I also started a new twilight story call The Family I don't Know...i hope you all check it out.**

Chapter Twenty Six

Edward's POV

My eyes were drifting open and close. I couldn't stand it anymore. We had been here a month, a month of me trying to protect Sophie as best I could, a month away from Bella and a month a pure torture. They had occasionally brought Sophie food and I was happy for that. She was still strong and healthy but I was fading. In this whole month I had only been aloud to hunt once and it didn't last long. My body was slowly giving up. It was now getting hard to be around Sophie, her blood smelled better and better every day but I had to keep my control.

"How you feeling?" Desmond asked with a smirk as he walked towards us. Sophie immediately crawled closer to me and closed her eyes. The look on Desmond's face showed that she was using her power on him once again. Sophie always tried to help me in anyway she could. Anytime either of them got to close she immediately stepped in. Desmond was the one who always got mad, he himself was the one that was weakened every time she did this, he had no power to stop so next came his strength. He had tried to attack Sophie once but Jackson had convinced him that they couldn't kill her yet.

"You brat stop it!" Desmond yelled.

"Then get away from her." I said with as much strength as I could.

"Soon you'll pay for this." He said to Sophie and then walked away.

"Daddy." She whispered.

"What is it love bug?" I asked softly.

"I miss mommy." She said laying her head on my shoulder.

"I miss mommy too." I said kissing her forehead.

"Oh don't you two worry, mommy will be joining us soon." Jackson said as he walked up to us.

"This doesn't have to do with them, let Sophie go." I pleaded.

"This has everything to do with them. You love them and you'll watch them die because of you." Jackson smirked.

I tried to get up but I couldn't, all I did was fall over. Jackson's laugh ripped through the forest and soon he stood up and walked away.

"Daddy?" She questioned.

"Sophie you need to sleep…" I said finally making it back up so I could rest against the rocks behind us. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. I watched her staring at her soft features and listened to her steady heart. I missed Bella so much, and I knew she was missing us as well. I often worried about her and the baby. I hoped the pregnancy was going well; she didn't need anything else to go wrong right now.

Bella's POV

Today was a better day, the baby hadn't been moving much so I wasn't at all sick. The sky was bright today which was rare for this town but it did make my day seem happier. This morning I had gotten up and for the first time in a while ate breakfast downstairs. Esme was pleased to see me out of his room. Alice had practically pounced on me until Esme had yelled at her. Everyone took turns rubbing my stomach or just generally spending time with me. Of course Emmett made my play video games with him. It did distract me but getting up off the floor afterwards was a bit of a problem.

Esme had helped me up to Sophie and the baby's room. Sophie's side was still intact but on the opposite wall everything was perfectly set up for this baby. I had thanked her so many times I lost count. Of course in my emotional state I started crying and she had to calm me down. As soon as we left the room Alice rushed to me, she had apparently bought some baby clothes and wanted my opinion. There were little suits and little dresses since we didn't know what the sex of the baby was.

"So what do you think?" She asked me with a wide smile.

"I think there adorable thank you for doing this." I said.

"Oh no need to think me you know I live for buying new clothes. And I must say your baby is going to be the most stylish baby out there." She said with a smirk.

"What's in that bag?" I asked noticing another bag that we had yet to go through.

"Oh that's nothing don't worry about that one." She said trying to draw my attention somewhere else but I wouldn't let it go.

"Come on Alice." I pleaded.

"I bought Sophie something as well. I didn't want to tell you I knew you might get upset. I'm sorry."

"Why would I get upset with you?" I asked.

"I know how hard this is."

"Alice that shows that you're not giving up hope." I whispered through tears. Alice quickly pulled me into a hug and held me tight, before releasing me to take a nap. Rose helped me up the stairs and to the room. She stayed with me for a while as I drifted in and out of sleep; she changed certain music for me and helped me move if necessary she was really becoming a true friend.

A few hours later I woke suddenly. I looked around the room and found it dark except for the moonlight shining through the windows. I stared around the room but my eyes fell to my stomach. The baby was moving a lot and I suddenly felt a pressure I had never felt before. That's when I noticed how wet the bed was. I was in shock, my water broke. Not now why now? Edward wasn't here.

"Somebody." I yelled hoping someone would hear me.

"What is it dear?" Esme asked walking in Carlisle behind her.

"I think my water broke." I said trying to talk thought the pain.

"Bella I need to get you to my office so I can examine you." He said as I nodded. In a blink of in eye I was up in his arms and then I was being laid down on the table. Esme was next to me the whole time holding me hand. It had always been awkward during my check ups Carlisle seeing me this way but right now I didn't care. I was in pain and my only thoughts were on the baby.

"Bella everything is going to be just fine." He assured me. I closed my eyes as a contraction ran through my body. Esme continued to hold my hand and whisper words of encouragement. It felt good having her here with me. She was the only one who had been through all this.

"He's not here." I said to Esme letting the tears fall.

"I know honey but he loves you so much, we all do." She said stroking my hair. The contraction kept coming again and again, Carlisle assured me that everything was progressing just fine and it wouldn't be long.

"I don't even have a name picked out." I said with a laugh and they both smiled at me.

"We'll work on that later." Carlisle said with a smile. The pain would disappear and then come back worse then it had been it wasn't like that when I gave birth to Sophie and I wanted to know what was different. "Bella you need to start pushing on the next contraction." He told me and I nodded. It came and I pushed as hard as I could. "Good job Bella I need another big push from you." He explained. My tears were streaming my face and my body was weak but I pulled it together and pushed one last time.

I felt relief, the pain was gone. I lay back on the table and closed my eyes just in time to hear the soft cry. I quickly sat back up and looked at my baby.

"It's a girl." Carlisle said with a smile. She was perfect just like Sophie had been. I had two daughters, two beautiful daughters. Carlisle handed her over to me and I held her close to my heart. "She was trying to heal you; she didn't want to hurt you." He said with a smile. I smiled back and then looked down to my daughter.

"She's perfect." Esme said looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah she really is."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...and check out my new story.**


	27. Into the Dark

Chapter Twenty Seven

Bella's POV

Her small gurgles woke me from my light sleep. Lately that's all she did, sleep for about an hour and then she was up for another four. Carlisle has suggested that it was the vampire in her but we couldn't be sure.

"Are you awake again?" I asked her softly as her chubby fingers reached towards me. She definitely resembled Sophie, with small differences. She seemed to have just as much vampire in her as Sophie did. Carlisle had explained that she was much stronger then a normal new born should be. It had only been a few days since I had given birth to her but it felt like a life time. I was stressed, scared and happy all at once. It took me a full day to think of a name for her. I'd finally decided on Rosemary Esme Cullen. I had thought long and hard about all the different possibilities but finally I realized I needed to honor those who had helped me through so much. Of course Rose, Alice and Esme were all so thankful and thrilled that I had named my daughter after them.

"What are you thinking about little girl?" I asked softly leaning closer so she could touch my face. "I can't wait for you to meet your daddy and sister…they love you very much." I said chocking on a sob. Seeing this beautiful child before me had brought some hope back, but only a little. I needed Edward to be here. He had already missed too much he couldn't miss out on Rosemary's baby years.

After a few minutes she started to fuss and I quickly picked her up. I rocked her back and fourth and hummed to her softly, like I had done for Sophie when she was a baby. I heard some movement down stairs and recognized it as Jasper and Emmett playing video games. At first Rosalie had yelled at them for stopping their search and playing stupid video games. I had quickly calmed her down suggesting that they needed a break. They had been at it for so long.

"How is she?" Esme asked as she walked in with Rosalie by her side.

"She's good, just a little fussy." I explained as they nodded. "You want to go see grandma?" I asked looking down at my daughter. Her eyes lit up and I knew she wanted to. Slowly I handed her over to Esme's strong arms.

"Oh Bella she gets more beautiful every day." Esme gushed.

"Yes she does." I agreed.

I watched as Esme slowly rocked her, while Rosalie ran her fingers softly over her hair. They both looked so content and happy in that moment. I was glad that I could bring this to them. They both deserved to be mothers.

"Are you planning on putting her back to sleep?" Rosalie asked.

"No I was going to take her outback and sit by the garden…If that's ok?" I said looking to Esme.

"Of course dear, you both could use some fresh air."

"Why don't we go outside sweet little one?" I whispered to my daughter as she came back into my arms. Esme and Rosalie walked me to the back door and then returned to the living room where the rest of the family sat.

As I walked outside I smiled at the sun rays above us. Today was good day for Forks.

"What do you think baby?" I asked sitting down on the bench near the flowers. "It's beautiful today, just like you." I whispered to her. She smiled softly. I prayed so much that she understood what I was saying. This was another of the million reasons I needed Edward here with us.

"You know everyone loves you so much. You're a great addition to this family. I know your going to love them. And when we get your sister back, you'll love her too. She'll be a great big sister for you. Then there's your daddy. He's so sweet and gentle, you'll love him too. He plays music and he even sings sometimes, He'll have to write you your own lullaby, Sophie and I already have ours." I explained holding back tears.

"Well isn't that sweet." I quickly looked in the direction of the voice. My heart stopped and I quickly stood up and started running for the house with Rosemary in my arms.

"Ahhh No you don't." Jackson said as he ran to me. I quickly bent over and set Rosemary in the grass still wrapped in her blanket. Before I could even fully let go of her I was ripped away. His arms were tightly wrapped around me. I could hear commotion inside and it wasn't long before everyone was outside. Esme quickly picked up Rosemary and moved behind everyone else shielding her away from danger.

Emmett started to move forward but Jackson's voice stopped him.

"Move and I'll snap her neck." Emmett immediately backed off. "She's going with me whether you like it or not." Jackson said slowly backing away from them. I suddenly found my voice and my eyes met Rosalie's.

"You remember you promise?" I asked her. Her eyes went sad but she quickly nodded her head. I nodded back and then closed my eyes. His grip was getting tighter and we were getting further and further away from the house. I could hear Rosemary's cries and I wanted to be the one to comfort her. In a flash we were running, the trees were a blur and I honestly didn't know how far we had gone. It could have been hours or just a few minutes but suddenly we stopped. I felt myself thrown to the ground with intense force. I coughed a little wiping the dirt from my mouth.

"Mommy!" I hear her; I hear my daughter's sweet voice. I quickly turned over and looked towards a wall of rocks.

"Sophie." I said getting up and running to her. I was just about to pick her up when I was once again torn away and thrown back to the ground.

"Mommy." She cried again. I blinked trying to focus on her and only her. She looked so much older. I just wanted to hold her in my arms forever.

"Desmond, bring him out now." I heard Jackson yell. Out from the trees Desmond came dragging Edward with him.

"Edward." I whispered. He looked so weak and broken. "Edward…" I said a little louder. His eyes slowly opened and when they met mine he tried to pull away from Desmond's grip but it didn't work.

"Bella…" He whispered. I wanted to touch him and suddenly I got my wish. Jackson pushed me to him. I fell into Edward's arms. My hands reached up and touched his face softly. His eyes stared into me but it was hard for me to look at them. He hadn't hunted in I don't know how long. His eyes were Blackest black.

"Edward…I love you so much…I missed you." I told him as I continued to run my fingers along his skin.

"Bella…you're not pregnant anymore." He whispered worry in his voice.

"I had the baby…she's beautiful we have another daughter." His smile warmed my heart.

"I'm so sorry." I stopped his apology with a sweet kiss on his lips. He kissed me back with the same amount of passion. I suddenly screamed as I felt myself being dragged away from him by my hair.

"I think that was a good enough goodbye." Jackson said with a laugh. I could hear Sophie crying for me while Edward yelled at him to let me go. With one small push he through me across the forest and into a boulder near by. His evil laugh echoed in my ears as I fought to keep my eyes open. Before I knew it I was being thrown once again. This time I hit my shoulder and heard a crack. The pain was taking over my body, as I tried to stay awake.

When the first slap came across my face it just burned, but he second one broke my nose and made me scream at the top of my lungs. I couldn't move my shoulder; I was fading in and out, while the blood ran down my face from my nose. I opened my eyes and looked to my side. I saw Edward, he was staring at me his eyes broken. I tried to keep my eyes open to look at him but it was getting harder and harder.

I felt it taking over but then I heard the rustle of the tree branches. I forced myself to open my eyes a little more. I saw Esme dash and grab Sophie before disappearing back into the woods. I saw Emmett and Jasper getting Desmond away from Edward and flinging him across the forest. I saw Alice and Carlisle as well, even in my messed up mind I knew where Rosalie was, home with my second daughter. And Esme was bringing my first to safely as well.

Edward was trying to make his way to me but he was too weak. Alice and Carlisle we're close as well. But Jackson had me in his arms and at any moment could kill me. My body was giving up and I could no longer control it. In one swift move I felt my arm being lifted and pain shot through me. I remembered this feeling from the last time it happened, when James had bit me. This wasn't just a bite, Jackson was drinking from me, and he was finishing me off.

I could hear Edward's screams in the back but it was all a blur now. I kept telling myself to fight, but the darkness knew better. I felt myself drift and slowly fall into the darkness where everything was black.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think....**


	28. Time

**I'm so beyond sorry about the wait. I Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter....**

Chapter Twenty Eight

Edward's POV

I could hear everyone moving around down stairs but I still didn't move. I stayed sitting on our bed just staring across the room. I can't lie, the pain I feel is so intense and hard. I hadn't seen my sweet and loving Bella in a week now. They had taken her from me and I was definitely having a hard time with it. Emmett and Jasper tried to get my mind off of her but nothing worked. The only time my cold heart warmed was when I was with my daughters. They helped me.

I heard the wind whip through the tree's outside and silently hoped it wouldn't rain today. Alice has assured me it wouldn't but I still had my doubts. That was the last thing we needed to worry about right now. I heard someone coming up the stairs but I tried to stay in my relaxed state.

"Edward come on, you better be ready." Emmett said as he and Jasper walked into the room.

"I'm ready." I said standing up.

"Good…you look nice." Jasper said. _"Bella would think so too" _His thoughts said as I nodded. Hopeing it was true.

"How long do we have?" I asked them.

"About and hour and a half, But it would be nice to get their early don't you think?" Jasper asked. I nodded and made my way downstairs, Jasper and Emmett following behind. As I looked around the room I noticed that Rosalie and Alice were missing.

_"They've gone early to help with things." _Esme told me through her thoughts.

I slowly walked to the mirror and looked at myself. The dark suit fit me nicely and I hoped I looked presentable for today. I glanced at Carlisle and Esme; she was helping fix his tie while he stared lovingly at her. I felt my insides clench.

"Daddy." I heard a small voice whisper. I looked towards the voice and found Sophie sitting on the sofa holding her little sister in her arms. I smiled at her and walked to her.

"I miss mommy." Sophie whispered looking down at Rosemary. The small child was looking up at her sister while reaching for her long hair. I smiled at Rosemary and she smiled back. Then my attention went back to Sophie.

"I do to but…."

"Ok let's get going." Emmett said interrupting me.

When we made it there, I noticed that people were already arriving. I smiled at people as they smiled at me but they weren't my focus. I made way into a small tent that was set up near the site. Emmett and Jasper were arm wresting while Carlisle was smiling at them. His eyes turned to me.

"How are you doing son?" He asked.

"I'm better now." I explained.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes…these past days have been hard but I think I'm ready." I said as he nodded.

"I love you my son." He said pulling me into a hug. I tightly hugged him back and told him I loved him as well.

I heard a sweet song start to play and knew that we shouldn't be late. I slowly walked outside and to the front. I watched as Esme took her place and then I watched Sophie walk down the path, while holding on to Rosemary's hand helping her walk. I smiled at that beautiful site, my sweet daughters. After they came to the end of the path they walked to Esme and sat next to her. Soon Alice and Rosalie were walking down as well. When they came to me they smiled softly and then took their place. The music shifted and my breathing stopped. There it was my whole existence. I smiled at her as she smiled at me. She looked amazing her hair was partially up keeping the hair away from her beautiful golden eyes.

The dress was older looking and I loved that. It seemed as if she was from my time. I continued to smile as she moved closer and closer. When they came to me I glanced at Charlie and he nodded and then took his seat.

"We are gathered today to celebrate the union of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan." Bella smiled at me and squeezed my hand softly.

"To show you their love and adoration Edward and Bella have written their own vows. Bella…" Bella looked at him briefly and then turned back to me.

"Edward. I've never felt the way I feel when I'm with you. You make me feel so loved and beautiful. We've been through so much together, so many bad times and so many amazing times. And here we are today, showing everyone how much we love each other and how much we want this forever." She said smiling at that word. "I will love you for all of my existence. You are my other part; I fell in love with you when I first saw you and I'll never stop loving you." She said whispering the last part.

"Edward…" The minister said as I nodded.

"Bella. You brought me back to life. I waited so long for you, I've waited so long for this happiness that you bring me, that our family brings me." I said smiling towards our daughters. "No one is like you Isabella swan and that makes you one of a kind. And knowing that you're giving yourself to me, to be mine forever, there aren't words to describe that feeling. I will love you for all our life; you will never leave my heart."

Bella's eyes were filled with love and happiness as I said this and I knew that if she could she would be crying her eyes out right now.

"The Rings please." I quickly turned to Carlisle and smiled when he handed me the ring. I slowly slid it onto her finger, where it belonged. I watched as Bella turned to Alice and then slid the ring onto my finger.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." The minister said and that's all it took. I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her with everything I had. I heard everyone clapping but I didn't pull a way. Finally Bella pulled back and whispered too softly for any of the humans to hear.

"We're supposed to have to breath remember?" I smirked at her and then we walked down the isle together. All the guests were making there way to the big tent for the reception but Bella and I made our way to the smaller tent I had been in earlier.

"How do you fee Mrs. Cullen?" I asked her answer was simple. She quickly leaned in and started kissing me again. My hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

"I'm never being away from you again." Bella said smiling against my lips.

"Never…I don't care what Alice said about tradition." I said laughing

"I love you so much Edward Cullen." She whispered to me.

"As I love you Isabella Cullen." She smiled great big at that and once again leaned in to kiss me.

"Hate to break this up love birds but the photographer needs to do the photo's and everyone is wondering where you guys are, should I say you skipped to the honeymoon." Emmett said with a laugh.

"We're on our way." Bella said with an eye roll.

"Let's go love." I whispered walking her towards the photographer. The first set of photos was just Bella and I. In some we were smiling in others we were looking lovingly into each others and then of course there were the ones of us laughing and having fun. After are photos were done we did photo's with the family first it was just Bella's parents and Bella and then they added me in. The same went for my family's photos it started out with all of us and then Bella quickly was added in. Not even knowing how the photos came out, we all knew how right this looked now. Lastly Bella and I did photos with just our daughters.

Once we were done we made it into the big tent. Everyone once again clapped as we walked inside. We made our way to the dance floor and I wrapped myself around Bella again as she put her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. Her lullaby played along as we glided slowly across the dance floor.

I hummed along with the music, making Bella hold onto me tighter. As the song stopped I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. Another song started and we didn't stop dancing.

"I love you so much Edward." She whispered to me looking up at me.

"I love you to Bella."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't for you as well."

"We've saved each other so many times." She smiled.

"Yes we have love."

"Was changing me hard?" She asked.

"Of course not…Once we had finished with Desmond and Jackson, you were too close to being gone. Bella I can never lose you."

"You never will."

"Mommy…." Sophie said walking up to us.

"Hi baby." Bella said picking her up.

"Can I dance with you?" She shyly asked.

"Of course you can love bug." I said wrapping my arms around both of them. After a while of dancing we heard a squeal and looked to our side. Rosemary was quickly crawling across the floor towards us.

"My turn." She mumbled.

"Of course." Bella said picking her up as well. Everyone smiled at our family moment. But I hardly noticed my eyes were on Bella and our beautiful Daughters.

THE END

* * *

**Would you guys like to see a epilogue????**


	29. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey Guys

So this isn't an Epilogue, sorry about that.

I decided that the epilogue I was going to post

Was more of a first chapter for the sequel. I know a lot

Of you want a sequel and I hope I can do that. I'm still working

Out storylines so it won't be right away but I'm almost positive

You guys will get a sequel to this story. So if you interested in that

Author Alert me so you don't miss it. Thank you all for the amazing

reviews. They mean so much to me. This was my first Twilight story so

Everything you guys said meant a lot.


End file.
